


Keep Calm and Carry On

by SupernaturalBabyGirl96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Dean Winchester Has Powers, Gen, I will add tags as I go, John Winchester was a harsh parent, Nephilim, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Michael (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Has Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalBabyGirl96/pseuds/SupernaturalBabyGirl96
Summary: They tricked everyone into thinking they were human. No one knew, not even their own kind. Now with the threat of the apocalypse looming the brothers must keep their secret hidden while doing their job. But someone else has other plans for them.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Michael & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Michael/Mary Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post this here too, please enjoy~

Gasps came out as a man panted. Looking all around he feels everything before producing a lighter. Dean realized he was in a box, carefully he pushed up before the wood broke, dirt rained in. He dug up, trying not to panic as he climbed, he can feel thinner soil, fresh air as oxygen-filled his lungs, as sore and raspy as they were.  _ ‘What the hell?’ _ he thought disoriented standing upright and spotted blown over trees. Quickly he stumbled out of the dead forest in search of a place with food or something to help him get back to Sam. Dean walked down the road, becoming a bit relieved at seeing a gas station, going to the door he knocked. “Hello?” Looking inside he didn’t see anyone, before using his jacket around his hand to break the window. Once in he grabbed a water bottle and guzzled it down before spotting the new stand and stand in the paper from it. “September?” he asked confusingly ‘Thursday, September 18th,’

I

After washing off the grime and dirt from digging out, he had spotted a fading handprint on his shoulder. “What the hell?” he muttered, sighing he left to grab a bag before putting some waters and food in. He continued to the register as he popped the drawer stealing the money before the TV flicks on to show static. It was quickly filled his ears.

_ “Dean.” _ It was accompanied by a high-pitched tone to the man.  _ “Dean if you can hear me answer,” _ he continued as Dean looked around before diving as the window shattered. Eventually, the noise ceased before he hightailed it outside. The moment he found a payphone he dialed Sam’s number before hearing an ‘out of service’ message.

_ ‘Damn it, Sam,’  _ he cursed as he dialed another number.

“Hello?” A voice answered.

“Bobby?” he asked in relief.

“Who is this?” Bobby asked, caution in his voice.

“It’s me, Dean,” he answered before a dial tone returned. Quickly hanging up, he redialed.

“Who is this?” Bobby snarled into the phone.

“Bobby listen-”

“This ain’t funny. Call me again I’ll kill you,” The old hunters threatened before hanging up again. Dean sighed as he hung up turning to spot an old car, smirking he jogged over before he dove into the wires to start the car and drove away from the broken down gas station.

I

Pulling up to the junkyard he didn’t turn the car off and carefully approached the front door before knocking. The door opened to reveal Bobby who was guarded and he laid eyes on Dean. “Surprise, here I am,” Dean smiled as his father figure stared in shock. Slower they moved inside before Bobby lunged forward with the silver knife. Quickly grabbing a chair to separate them he yelled, “Bobby, it’s me!”

“My ass!” The older hunter roared.

“Whoa, whoa, wait!” Dean shouted holding his hand out. “Your name is Robert Steven Singer, you became a hunter after your wife got possessed, you’re the only one to know that Sam and I are Nephilim and… You’re about the closest thing I have to a father, Bobby it’s me,” Dean tried, knowing that only the ‘N’ word was never ordered. Slowly Bobby lowers the knife, stopping for a moment before placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder. But only for the younger Hunter to disarm him. “I’m not a shapeshifter!” Dean fought.

“Then you’re a Revenant!” Bobby argued. Shoving Bobby away Dean rolls up his sleeve.

“If I was either, can I do this with a silver knife?” he asked, grimacing as he cut his arm, a line of blood appearing. Bobby’s eyes shifted, looking close to believing it.

“Dean?” he asked, shocked.

“That’s when I’ve been trying to tell you,” Dean gave the silent ‘duh’ as he put the knife down before Bobby and embraced him. Relief flooded through Dean as he hugged back.

“It’s good to see you boy,” Bobby smiled, nodded. When he was about to wipe away the blood, he saw the cut was gone. “But… How did you bust out?” he questioned as an afterthought, it distracted Dean to look back at Bobby.

“I don’t know. I just woke up in a pine box-“ Dean was kind of by water being thrown in his face. Holy water, he was sure. “I’m not a demon either, you know.” The look he gave Bobby was a ‘seriously’ look.

“Can’t be too careful,” the man said, shrugging. They go and sit down on the couches as Dean wipes the water away from his face. “But it doesn’t make a lick of sense,” Bobby said walking into the living room as Dean wiped his face.

“Yeah, you’re preachin’ to the choir,” Dean nodded, remembering.

“Dean. Your chest was ribbons, your insides were a mess. And you’ve been buried  _ four _ months. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit-” Dean quickly cut Bobby off.

“I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject,” he shrugged, thinking he was all clean with no scratches or marks aside from the handprint.

“What do you remember?” Bobby asked wanting to know.

“Not much,” Dean shook his head as he thought. “I remember I was the Hellhound’s chew toy, then… lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it,” he said as Bobby sat down. “Sam’s number’s not working. He’s uh, he’s not…” Dean trailed off not wanting to say it.

“Oh, he’s alive. As far as I know,” he commented.

“Good,” the Winchester nodded going to sit before doing a double-take on what Bobby said. “Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?” he asked confused by that.

“I haven’t talked to him for months,” Bobby spoke sighing softly.

“You’re kidding, you just let him go off by himself?” Dean asked irritated.

“He was dead set on it,” Bobby said as Dean growled softly.

“Bobby, you should’ve been looking after him,” he frowned, knowing what Sam does.

“I tried. These last months haven’t been exactly easy, you know. For him or me. We had to bury you,” Bobby emphasized the pain of his death.

“Why did you bury me, anyway?” Dean asked confused. It went against their usual rites.

“I wanted you salted and burned. Usual,” he said as Dean nodded. “But Sam wouldn’t have it,” Bobby said as that was it. And it sorta was when it came to the brothers. From Dean’s look, Booby sighed explaining. “Just because you boys’ having locks on the inside I wasn’t going to exactly test the theory on how strong they were as you got older.”

“Well then glad he won that one,” the older brother commented.

“He said you’d need a body when he got you back home somehow. That’s about all he said,” Bobby finished as he frowned remembering Sam’s behavior.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked as Bobby shrugged.

“He was quiet. Real quiet. And then he just took off. Wouldn’t return my calls. I tried to find him, but he didn’t want to be found,” Bobby shrugged as Dean growled softly once more.

“Dammit, Sammy,” he hissed angrily.

“What?” Bobby asked worriedly.

“Oh he got me home alright,” Dean commented as he shook his head. “It’s bad mojo whatever it is,” he finished as Bobby sighed.

“What makes you so sure?” he asked as Dean sat.

“You should have seen the gravesite, it was like a nuke went off. And then there was this… this force, this presence, I don’t know, but it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this,” he finished by pulling up his sleeve to show the mark still there but was a bit more faded.

“What the hell?” Bobby asked as he got closer to look.

“It was like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out,” he frowned shrugging.

“But why?” Bobby asked confused.

“To hold up their end of the bargain,” Dean meant the crossroads deals but it had to be a big thing to raise  _ his _ ass.

“You think Sam made a deal,” Bobby affirmed, worry in his voice as well.

“It’s what I would have done,” Dean admitted while Bobby sighed. As they got up Dean paused, “Bobby that presence. It felt familiar,” he paused, “only I don’t know why,” he frowned as Bobby stopped.

“I don’t know son,” the trucker-hat wearing hunter shrugged unsure as they continued.

I

“Yeah, hi, I have a cell phone account with you guys, and uh, I lost my phone,” Dean spoke over the phone as she responded. “I was wondering if you could turn on the GPS for me,” he requested as well while pacing. “Yeah, the name’s Wedge Antilles. Social is 2474, thank you,” he quickly got to the computer after hanging up.

“How did you know he’d use that name?” Bobby asked as he watched.

“You kiddin’ me? What don’t I know about that kid?” the older brother muttered looking at the screen as he typed. Though his eyes kept going to the empty bottles around him and the smell was a bit strong. “Hey, Bobby? What’s the deal with the liquor store? Your parents out of town or something?” he asked lifting one of the empty whiskey bottles.

“As I said, last few months ain’t been all that easy,” he sighed, looking Dean in the eye who watched him.

“Right,” he spoke before looking at the laptop when he saw where Sam was. “Sam’s in Pontiac, Illinois,” he informed the man who thought.

“Near where you were planted,” Bobby thought aloud.

“Right where I popped up. Hell of a coincidence don’t you think?” Dean asked as they left, heading to the Astoria Motel.

I

Dean slowly approached the hotel room with Bobby before knocking, waiting as a brunette opened the door, dressed in a tank top and her underwear. She looked at them before shrugging, “so where is it” she asked.

“Where’s what?” Dean asked, sharing a confused look with Bobby.

“The pizza... that takes  _ two _ guys to deliver?” the girl’s statement turning into a question as she stared at them.

“I think we got the wrong room,” Dean started, still staring at her before spotting Sam who walked into view.

“Hey is that th…” the younger brother paused the moment he spotted Dean who grinned at seeing him. Slowly Dean entered the hotel room as the girl sidestepped, allowing both in. Sam suddenly lunged forward with a knife, the girl fearfully screamed before Dean stopped the attack, struggling a moment as Bobby yanked the younger brother off. Even then he almost won the struggle all the while shouting at Dean. “Who are you?!” he shouted making Dean frown.

“Like you didn’t do this?” the smaller one yelled back.

“Do what?” Sam asked.

“It’s him. It’s him. I’ve been through this already, it’s him,” Bobby spoke, it slowly seemed to get through to Sam as he slowly stopped struggling.

“Dean?” Sam asked as the brother slowly approached, being cautious about getting closer. Bobby slowly released the man.

“I know, look fantastic don’t I?” he smirked. He saw the tears starting to gather in his younger brother’s eyes. Sam broke first, pulling Dean into a hug, the strength surprised Dean who felt it. After a few moments, they separated before the girl looked confused.

“So are you like… together?” she asked confused. Sam seemed to realize she was right there as he looked alarmed.

“What? No, no, he’s my brother,” Sam fought as she nodded with a still unsure look.

“Oh okay, I should probably go,” she pointed towards the door as he nodded.

“Yeah, that might be good. Sorry,” Sam apologized as she agreed.

I

Dean watched ‘Kristy’ left, he watches as Sam came back inside. Dean stood over the younger as he sat on the bed. “What’d it cost?” Dean asked as he and Bobby stared at him with suspicion, Sam smirked.

“The girl? I don’t pay-”

“That’s not funny, Sam. To bring me back. What did it cost? Your soul? Or was it something worse?” Dean cut his brother off angrily.

“You think I made a deal?” Sam asked confused.

“That’s exactly what we think,” Bobby spoke up from beside Dean.

“Well I didn’t,” he protested, making Dean angry.

“Don’t lie to me,” he growled.

“I’m not lying,” Sam countered.

“So what now, I’m off the rack and you’re on, is that it?” Dean started, not believing Sam. “You’re some demon’s bitch-boy? I didn’t want to be saved like this,” he finished angrily.

“Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right?” Sam shouted, he stood getting angry at Dean not listening. But he grabbed Sam by his shirt.

“There’s no other way that this could have gone down. Now tell the truth!” he yelled, Sam broke from his brother’s hold.

“I tried everything. That’s the truth. I tried opening the Devil’s Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. Months and I couldn’t stop it,” Sam started to lose his bite. “So I’m sorry it wasn’t me, all right? Dean, I’m sorry,” he frowned, Dean, though, looked like it finally got through.

“It’s okay, Sammy. You don’t have to apologize. I believe you,” Dean swore. He felt the need to stay near Sam now and wasn’t liking the fighting they were doing.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy that Sam’s soul remains intact. But it does raise a sticky question,” Bobby spoke up as it hit a nerve in Dean.

“If he didn’t pull me out, then what did?” the resurrected man questioned genuinely curious.

I

Dean and Bobby were sitting on a couch before Sam produced some beers, he sat opposite of Dean. “So what were you doing out here?” he asked Sam who froze.

“Once I figured out I couldn’t save you. I started hunting down Lilith, tried getting some payback,” he spoke as Bobby glared.

“By yourself?” the older hunter asked with a major accusation tone in it. “Who do you think you are your old man?” he questioned as Sam sighed. Dean though spotted something with a frown before crossing the room for it.

“Uh yeah. Sorry, Bobby. I should have called,” Sam apologized. “I was pretty messed up,” he admitted as Dean retrieved the discarded item, a pink-flowered bra, holding it up.

“I feel your pain,” Dean commented before dropping it.

“Anyway, uh, I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here,” he claimed as Dean sat next to Sam.

“When?” he asked.

“Yesterday morning,” Sam spoke.

“When I busted out,” Dean realized.

“You think these demons are here ‘cause of you?” Bobby asked making the boys give confused looks.

“But why?” Sam questioned.

“Well I don’t know, some badass demon drags me out and now this? It’s gotta be connected somehow,” the older brother thought aloud.

“How you feelin’ anyway?” Bobby asked all of a sudden.

“I’m a little hungry,” Dean admitted as he shrugged.

“No. I mean, do you feel like yourself? Anything strange or different?” he kept questioning as Dean sighed.

“Or demonic? Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I’m me?” he asked irritated.

“Yeah, well, listen. No demon’s letting you lose out of the goodness of their hearts. They’ve gotta have something nasty planned,” Bobby claimed, trying to think it out.

“I feel fine,” Dean shrugged, not really sure to notice something.

“Okay, we’re gonna need help. We don’t know what they’re planning, a pile of questions and no shovels,” Sam admitted.

“I know a psychic, a few hours from here,” Bobby spoke up as Dean shrugged.

“Hell yeah, it’s worth a shot,” he said.

“Be right back,” Bobby said, getting up and pulling out his phone. Dean stood, getting ready to walk outside.

“Dean wait,” Sam called out, getting up too. “Maybe you want this back,” he produced his brother’s amulet that was originally John’s present. Neither understood it’s appeal but Dean loved it because it came from Sam. It touched Dean to know that his brother kept the necklace.

“Thanks,” he replied putting it on.

“No problem man,” Sam smiled. “Hey Dean, Hell, what was it like?” the younger asked.

“I don’t know. I must’ve blacked out, I don’t remember a damn thing,” Dean claimed.

“Well thank God for that,” Sam smirked as Dean glared softly. Both didn’t rely on ‘God’ because of their father.

I

“She’s about four hours down the Interstate. Try to keep up,” Bobby ordered as he got in his car before driving out.

“I assume you’ll want to drive,” Sam commented as he produced the keys for the Impala, he tossed them to his brother who spotted and stared happily at his ‘baby.’

“Oh, I almost forgot!” he beamed, running his hand on her frame lovingly. “Hey Sweetheart, did you miss me?” he asked as he slid into the driver’s seat before zeroing in on iPod attached to his dashboard. “What the hell is that?” Dean demanded when Sam got in.

“That’s an iPod jack,” he informed the other who sighed.

“You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up,” Dean scolded.

“Dean, I thought it was my car,” Sam spoke out. Sneering, Dean turned the car on before wincing when some song popped on.

“Really?” he asked in disgust, looking at Sam. But the younger brother just shrugged before Dean ripped the iPod out and threw it in the back seat before following after Bobby. During the drive, Dean thought about something that had been nagging him while the two talked. “There’s still one thing that’s bothering me,” he spoke up as Sam turned.

“Yeah?” asked Sam, wanting to know.

“Yeah, the night I bit it. Or got bit,” Dean started with a small chuckle. “How’d you make it out I thought Lilith was going to kill you,” he asked, knowing full well Lilith wanted Sam dead.

“She tried but she couldn’t,” the younger confessed, he sounded as confused as Dean suddenly became.

“What do you mean, she couldn’t?” he asked, splitting looking between his brother and the road.

“She fired this burning light at me… no mark. It was like I was immune to it or something,” Sam shrugged.

“Immune?” Dean repeated.

“Yeah. I don’t know who was more surprised, her, or me. But the look she gave me was weird and she left pretty fast after that,” he commented.

“You don’t think it was… our Nephilim abilities right?” Dean asked wanting to know. Hearing that made him think a little more, from his readings of Nephilim.

“What do you mean? Our powers are locked up, Missouri said so remember?” Sam retorted not understanding the question. They were told when they were younger than they were Nephilim and their powers were locked up. Missouri has told them personally when they met up a few years earlier during their case, there was a seal on their powers, a powerful one.

“When Bobby tested me earlier the cut I made on my arm disappeared,” Dean confessed, stunning Sam who’s eyes went wide.

“Seriously?” he asked as his brother nodded. “Okay, that makes a little more sense,” he mumbled as Dean looked to him.

“What?” he asked as Sam sighed.

“I started to notice that if I injured myself, it healed a little too quickly, I brushed it off. Thought it was nothing originally,” he claimed as Dean went silent thinking about the new information that was given as he followed Bobby.

I

Dean and Sam followed the old man up the porch as he knocked. “Hey, Bobby!” A young woman beamed before hugging Bobby and hoisted him up for a moment, surprising the brothers while Bobby chuckled.

“Boys meet Pamela Barnes, Pamela these are…” she quickly cut the man off.

“Sam and Dean. I know,” she smiled before narrowing her eyes somewhat at both. “Something’s off,” she wondered as she got closer to Dean. The older brother looked between her and Bobby who nodded.

“Does she know?” Dean asked Bobby indicating Pamela who smirked at the older hunter.

“I wasn’t supposed to know?” she asked curiously, unaware she tipped into something.

“It’s just we haven’t exactly told others, only Bobby and an old friend knew what we were,” Sam quickly defended their father-figure. “Being half of a supernatural being isn’t a good thing usually,” Sam claimed softly, while Pamela nodded, understanding.

“Boys, she’s a psychic. If I could figure out how to block her then she wouldn’t know any of my secrets,” Bobby tried to defend himself as Dean sighed.

“Wait, Bobby, I thought you said their powers were locked away,” Pamela stated, frowning as she looked to Sam who furrowed his brow in confusion.

“They are,” the younger brother claimed before the psychic shook her head, thinning her lips, looking the boys up and down.

“There’s no… mark, there’s nothing there. Whatever seal  _ was _ in them, it’s gone,” she spoke, looking at Bobby then back to the boys. “And I’m guessing you being raised from the ground is something else,” Pamela finished as she looked to Dean who sighed.

“Well let’s get to work,” he suggested as they went into the house.

I

After ushering them inside Bobby turned to Pamela who was checking Sam and Dean out. “So hear anything?” he asked.

“Well, I Ouija’d my way through a dozen spirits. But no one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why,” she claimed with a shrug.

“So what now?” Bobby asked.

“A seance should do. See if we could see who did this,” she commented alarming Bobby.

“You’re not gonna summon the thing here,” his statement almost became a question.

“No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it,” she started, walking closer. “Sorta like a crystal ball without the crystal,” she smirked to Bobby as Dean nodded.

“I’m game,” he agreed. She gathered all her supplies while the boys cleared a table. “So who’s Jesse?” Dean asked as Sam looked confused.

“Well it wasn’t forever,” she countered as Dean shrugged with a smirk.

“His loss,” he reasoned as she stood. Hands full of candles, she stopped in front of Dean with a smirk.

“Might just be your gain,” she commented before walking away as Sam got closer.

“Dude I’m so in,” he muttered to the younger who chuckled softly.

“Yeah she’s gonna eat you alive,” he warned before Dean shrugged.

“Just got out of jail. Bring it,” he encouraged as Pamela quickly joined.

“You can join to Grumpy,” she invited as Dean shook his head with a silent ‘no.’

“You’re so NOT invited,” the brother frowned with a pointed look while Sam held an amused grin.

I

They sat in a circle at a round table with six candles lit. “Okay, take each other’s hands,” she instructed as they obeyed. “Though I need to touch something our mystery monster touched,” Pamela slid a hand up Dean’s thigh as he jumped, not expecting it.

“Whoa, he didn’t touch me there,” Dean said quickly as she chuckled.

“My mistake,” she smiled. He looked around a bit nervous before he stripped the outer shirt, lifting his left sleeve to show the handprint. Sam stared in shock before looking to Bobby, Pamela laid her hand over the brand as they closed their eyes. “I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle, I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle.” A pitch quickly broke through when the TV turned on. But the brothers both could hear the voice.

_ “My name is Castiel. Please turn back, this is not safe,”  _ the voice spoke, pleaded actually.  _ “Turn back,” _ it continued.

“Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don’t scare easy,” Pamela fought before Dean turned.

“Castiel?” he was curious if that was his name.

“Its name. It’s whispering to me, telling me to turn back,” she spoke as the noise got louder as the table started shaking. “I conjure and command you, show me your face, I conjure and command you, show me your face, I conjure and command you, show me your face-” Castiel kept his pleading for Pamela to stop, Sam was looking around trying to find the location of his voice.

“Maybe we should stop,” Bobby tried before Pamela stopped him, Sam agreeing.

“I almost got it,” she fought, determined as the noise got louder. “I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!” she demanded before the flames flew up making the men jump. When they looked into the high flames, Pamela let out a high scream as her eyes lit on fire. The moment Dean realized Castiel’s voice disappeared as the shaking ceased. Pamela collapsed as Bobby caught her, Sam had gone to call 911 while Dean went to her side. Her eyes were bleeding and burned, she was conscious as her eyes flew open with empty sockets as she sobbed. “I can’t see! Oh, I can’t see it! Oh god!” she cried out as Dean looked to Bobby who held the woman.

I

Dean gave the waitress his order before frowning when she smiled. “Be up in a jiff,” she spoke before leaving. The moment she left, Sam sat down on his phone.

“You bet.” He hung up.

“What’d Bobby say?” Dean asked worriedly.

“Pam’s stable, out of ICU,” he informed the older who sighed.

“And blind because of us,” Dean argued feeling guilty about her getting hurt because of them.

“And no clue who we’re dealing with,” Sam claimed before Dean shook his head.

“We got a name, Castiel. And I know you heard that voice,” he lowered his voice at the end as Sam looked shocked.

“You heard?” Sam muttered, making sure to stay quiet.

“Yeah, with the right mumbo jumbo we could summon this thing right us,” Dean claimed.

“No way,” Sam defied, having a bad feeling. “Pam got just a peek and her eyes burned out of her skull. But you want a face-to-face?” he asked as Dean nodded.

“You got a better idea?” Dean retorted.

“Yeah the demons I tracked here,” he brought up while Dean thought.

“Okay,” he agreed before the waitress placed two pieces of pie in the table and plopped down at her. “You angling for a tip?” he asked as she smirked.

“Sorry, thought you were looking for us,” the waitress shrugged surprisingly the brothers. Her eyes going black as they got up before seeing more men appear. “Dean. To hell and back. Aren’t you a lucky duck,” ‘Flo’ spoke as Dean shrugged. “What the hell makes you so special to just stroll out of the pit?” she hissed as Dean smirked.

“I’d like to think it’s my perky nipples,” he smirked at Sam chuckled softly. “Wasn’t my doing sweetheart. I don’t know what pulled me out,” he claimed.

“Of course you don’t,” she snorts, making Dean glare.

“I’m not lying,” Dean fought back. “But I would like to find out. So why don’t you enlighten me, Flo.” Dean went wide as she glared.

“Mind your tone with me, boy, I’ll drag your ass back myself,“ she threatened and Sam who had gone quiet looked ready to attack before Dean stopped him simply.

“No, you won’t.” the older Winchester smirked as she raised an eyebrow.

“No?“ she asked.

“No. Because if you were you would have done it already. The fact is, you don’t know who cut me loose. And you’re just as spoked as we are. And you’re looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbocharge spirit. Or, a, Godzilla. Or some big bad boss demon. I’m guessing your pay grade that they don’t tell you squat. Because whoever it was, they want me out. And they’re a lot stronger than you. So go ahead. Send me back. And don’t come crying to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline in a firehose,” he finished as she hissed.

“I’m going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs,” she threatened as Dean leaned forward getting in her bubble, while still glaring he threw a right hook as she took it. Dean threw another and she still did nothing.

“That’s what I thought. Come on let’s go,“ Dean ordered as they still had to leave. He could tell the she-demon was beyond pissed that she couldn’t do anything. Pulling out his money he just threw the $10 down staring at her. “For the pie,” he left right after that. The moment they left that both shot across the street as the inside shortly. “Holy crap, that was close,“ he claimed to Sam.

“Are we leaving them in there?“ Sam asked, looking just as tense.

“Yes. There’s a few more than us. All we have is one good knife between us,“ Dean frowned at Sam who looked like he wanted to go back.

“I’ve killed more demons then that lately,” he fought as Dean stopped him.

“Not anymore. Sam listen, if our seals are gone, that means any power we may have, it will be unstable, what if we hurt someone? Hell what if that’s how they’ll track us? We need to do this carefully,” Dean spoke getting up to Sam who looked down. “Look they’re scared of whatever had the juice to pull me out. One job at a time,” he said before Sam nodded.

I

Dean and Sam were passed out on the couch with books around them. The TV flicks on the static before the radio turned on as well. It wakes both as Dean grabs the shotgun while Sam looked around still confused and tired. High-pitched noise broke through as Sam and Dean winced before a voice was heard.

_ “Dean, Sam. Can you hear me?” _ Sounded like the voice earlier, Castiel. The mirror shattering above them made both dive and avoid the shower of glass.  _ “Tell me if you can hear me,” _ Castiel asked once again as Bobby ran in when more glass explosively shattered.

“Dean! Sam!” That quickly stopped the noise before the three bolted. Once they pack their stuff, they got in the car. “You boys OK? You weren’t even flinching from the pitch and it hurt me before I fully entered the room,” Bobby asked. Neither knew how to answer that question, both had slight headaches from the ringing but we’re just fine.

“I thought I heard a voice,” Sam spoke up from the back seat. “I heard it earlier when Pamela summoned… Whatever it was,“ He talked as Dean and Bobby listen.

“Yeah, I thought I heard a voice as well. And why the hell does it keep calling for me?“ Dean asked as Sam shrugged. Listening to the Impala’s engine purr Dean suddenly perked up, “Let’s summon this thing and ask him,” Dean suggested surprising Sam and Bobby.

“What?!” They asked Bobby in shock, Sam in confusion.

“You can’t be serious,” the older hunter tried while Dean just kept staring ahead.

“As a heart attack,“ he said with no change.

“We don’t know what it is Dean,“ Sam claimed as he leaned forward.

“It could be anything,“ Bobby spoke up before Dean produced Ruby's knife.

“Well we got an arsenal for anything,“ he continued as Bobby shook his head.

“This is a bad idea,“ Bobby grumbled as he kept driving.

“You think?“ Sam scoffed, not understanding his brother’s antics.

“I couldn’t agree more, but what other choice do we have?“ Dean asked.

“We could choose life,” Bobby said.

“Whatever it is, whatever it wants, it’s after me. That much we know, right?“ Dean asked as they listened. “I’ve got no place to hide, we need to take a stand,“ he claimed plain and simple.

“Damn, you’re right,“ Bobby side, making Sam look betrayed before sighing with a growl.

I

Bobby was spray painting a final symbol on the cement floor while Dean and Sam fixed up the table for the ingredients. When Dean turned and marveled at the project Bobby did. “That’s a hell of an art project you got going there,“ he commented while he shrugged.

“Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How are you doing?“ He asked the boys to both shrugged.

“Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife,“ Sam rattled off as Dean quickly picked it up.

“Don’t know what to use. We’ve set up everything to trap anything or kill it,“ he said as he shrugged.

“This is still a bad idea,“ Bobby tried once again to stop them.

“Yeah Bobby, I heard you the first 10 times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?“ He asked while Sam shook his head irritated that Dean was determined to summon this Castiel and get answers. Bobby, sharing Sam’s opinion, reluctantly went to a table before pinching some powder from a bowl and sprinkled it into a larger bowl as smoke rose he started to chance in Latin. The moment he finished they looked around nothing happened. “Are you sure you did the right ritual?“ Dean asked before Bobby quickly glared. “Sorry,“ the guy muttered, avoiding his gaze. As if on cue the building started to shake before the three men arm themselves with shotguns, taking positions, watching the opening of the warehouse. “Wishful thinking, but maybe it’s just the wind,“ Dean commented as they came to when the door busted open. Both Sam and Dean could feel the power radiating off him, as he passed, lights started to shatter, all three open fire watching as it did nothing to him. Once he got closer Dean quickly produced the demon knife. “Who are you?“ Dean asked, warning in his voice.

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition,“ he spoke in a flat tone. Confirming it was Castiel.

“Yeah. Thanks for that,“ Dean said to him with a sarcastic tone before plunging the knife into the creature’s chest. Castiel, with no effort or pain, pulled a knife out, he grabbed Bobby’s weapon without even looking, before swinging the hunter around, touching his forehead with fingertips watching as Bobby crumble to the ground, Sam gasped softly as he and Dean watched in shock.

“We need to talk, Dean,” he started. “Alone,” quickly going in Sam’s direction. The younger instantly defended himself as Dean quickly shot at Castiel to get his attention.

“I ain’t listening to anything you say if you hurt Sam!“ he shouted making the being turn. “Who are you?“ Dean asked as Sam carefully moved away from Castiel who saw him.

“My name is Castiel, “ He started as Sam let out a breath of air.

“Yeah, we figured that,” Sam commented before Dean spoke.

“ _ What _ are you?“ He inquired.

“I am an angel of the Lord,“ the moment he said that the brothers clamped up instantly. Angels were beings they’ve been ordered to avoid, they were to have been reported to wipe out Nephilim. Sam used his hesitancy to approach the angelic being in favor of checking on Bobby. “Your friend is alive,“ Castiel claimed, seeing the action.

“How am I supposed to believe you?“ Dean asked he could see a faint shadow of something around the angel. Lightning flashing showed a giant pair of wings, spread wide as Sam stared in awe at the site. “Some angel you are. You burn the poor woman’s eyes out,” Dean snarled, thinking about Pamela in that hospital.

“I warned her not to spy my true form. It can be… Overwhelming to humans, you seem to be able to handle my true visage,“ He commented as Dean perked up.

“And what visage are you in now, huh? Holy tax accountant?“ Dean spat looking at the body Castiel was using.

“This?” Castiel motioned. “This is… a vessel,“ he claimed.

“You’re possessing some poor bastard?” Sam asked disbelief and his voice.

“He’s a devout man, he prayed for this,“ he finished as Dean frowned.

“I’m not buying what you’re selling,“ Dean claimed, making Castiel frown himself. “Why would an angel rescue me from hell?“ He asked hoping no one knew.

“Good things do happen, Dean,“ Castiel spoke as Dean shook his head.

“Not in my experience,“ he declined.

“What’s the matter? You don’t think you deserve to be saved?“ Castiel asked as Sam frowned not liking what he was hearing.

“Why did you do it?“ The older Winchester quickly deflected the question by asking another.

“Because God commanded it. We have work for you,“ the angel spoke stunning the pair.


	2. Chapter 2

“Angels?“ Bobby asked when he woke up. “Are you serious?” He questioned still on believing, despite Dean and Sam’s heritage. “Does he know what you are?“ Sam’s negative shake of the head made the older hunter sigh in relief.

“If he knew. I don’t think we’d be alive,“ Dean commented taking a drink of his beer. “Fucking angels, dammit. And now I work for  _ them _ ?” Dean asked in confusion. He doubted they would stay hidden if one kept popping in and out.

“Maybe they’re different,” Sam thought allowed as he read through a lore book Bobby had from when he met the boys. “Bobby where did you get these?” The eternal bookworm asked as he looked at the book. As the two talked, Dean thought about the case about their old house. Missouri had told Dean something was hovering around the house, a force that was like the boys’ aura.

“Well I got stacks of biblical and pre-biblical lore,” Bobby commented pulling another book from his stack.

“Anything useful?“ Sam asked looking at his book.

“Angels able to yank souls from the pit useful?“ Bobby snarked back as Sam winced and like Dean, sat closer to look. “Some of the writing is still in damn cuneiform,” he continued as Dean urged him.

“What else?“ He asked.

“What else what?“ Bobby asked back in confusion.

“What else could do it?“ He emphasized as Bobby caught on.

“Airlift your ass? As far as I can tell, nothing,” he confirmed making Dean growl softly.

“Dean this is good news,“ Sam tried as his brother world around.

“How?“ He asked not seeing the good in the situation.

“Because it’s not some damn demon,” Sam looked his brother straight in the eyes. “I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys,” Sam defended.

“Are you kidding me, Sam?! These are the same things we’ve been told to avoid the moment we opened our eyes,” Dean ranted as Bobby sighed, John had told him about Missouri’s warnings. “I’m not risking our lives because of what that dick said!” he snarled.

“Dean, they’re our family!” Sam tried to reason with his brother, despite the order, he wanted to know more about his paternal side, researching about angelic beings when he was younger.

“And why would they save me anyway? I doubt God cares,” Dean growled, all but spitting his grandfather’s name, grabbing another beer. “Why would he care about me?” he asked softer.

“Dean-” Sam was cut off by his brother.

“I mean, I saved some people okay? I figured it made up for the stealing and ditching of the girls. So why did they save me?” he asked downing his drink.

“Looks you're important to your Grandfather,” Bobby spoke up, reading a book. “Get to yer reading boy,” he ordered Dean who turned to Sam.

“You’re getting pie,” Dean gave his order to Sam who nodded. Sighing he sat and started familiarizing himself with angel lore. Unlike Sam, he was willing to ignore and isolate that part of him. When Sam left, Bobby turned to the older Winchester.

“You know I’m all for human over everything but Sam’s right, it's a part of you,” he said before leaving the stewing brother, reading.

II

**(Diner Cafe)**

“-Dean when have I ever forgotten the pie?” Sam asked as he pulled up the diner. “Exactly,” he pointed out as he spotted Ruby. “Alright I gotta go,” Sam got out, “alright bye.” He walked up to Ruby. “Ruby,” he greeted.

“So is it true?” she asked confusing the younger Nephilim.

“Is what true?” he asked back.

“Did an angel rescue Dean?” she had a touch of fear in her voice.

“You heard?” Sam was curious as to how she found out if she knew about  _ their  _ secret.

“Who hasn’t?” she asked sarcastically.

“I think so, but we’re not 100% sure,” he lied. He knew it was, Castiel has a similar power wave, like him and Dean, only stronger.

“Okay,” she nodded. “Bye, Sam,” she turned and started walking away. Sam grabbed onto the demoness’ arm before whirling her around.

“Whoa, whoa. Wait, what’s going on?” he asked making her sigh.

“They’re angels, Sam. Demon here. They’re not going to care that I’m being helpful,” Ruby spoke as she freed her arm. “They smite first, and then they ask questions later,” she said, alarming Sam.

“What do you know about them?” he asked wanting to know.

“Not much. I’ve never met one, and don’t really want to. They scare the holy hell out of me. Watch yourself, Sam,” she frowned all the while backing away.

“I’m not scared of angels,” Sam called, watching as Ruby left. He sighed before leaving to go and get their stuff, he’d been hoping someone would have any information about angels.

II

**(Bobby’s house)**

Sam approached Bobby’s house as the older hunter came to the window. “Keep the engine running,” he spoke as Sam looked confused.

“Why? What’s going on?” he asked worriedly.

“I got a friend one state over, Olivia Lowry. Been trying to reach her for 3 days on this angel thing. It’s not like her to ignore this many calls,” Bobby informed him as Dean exited the house.

“Olivia Lowry, a hunter, right?” Sam questioned.

“Yeah. We’re gonna go check on her. You guys follow me,” Bobby ordered as Dean opened the driver’s side as Sam scooted over.

“Got it,” Dean spoke as Bobby went to go get his stuff as Dean searched the plastic bag for his treat. “Dude,” he called as Sam looked. “Where’s the pie?” the older brother asked as Sam winced. The drive was quiet as they kept up with Bobby, Dean was talking about the limited lore he was able to find. When they reached Olivia’s house they were fast to grab their weapons before entering.

“Olivia?” Bobby called as they searched the kitchen before finding her, bloody and dead. Bobby walked out, no doubt angry at finding her dead.

“Bobby?” Dean called in worry, Sam quickly pointed to the broken salt line.

“Salt line,” he claimed as both walked around, Dean found the deceased hunter’s EMF. “Spirit activity,” Sam concluded.

“Yeah, on steroids. Have you ever seen a ghost do this?” Dean asked, disbelief in his face and voice, Bobby quickly entered the room, phone in hand. “Bobby, you alright?” the hunter asked, worried.

“I called some hunters nearby…” he began.

“Good. We can use their help,” Dean spoke as Sam agreed.

“...except they ain’t answering their phones either,” the older hunter countered.

“Something’s up, huh?” Sam asked.

“You think?” Bobby gave a ‘duh’ moment before walking out. It worried the brothers who followed, both were quick to start dialing numbers of their own.

II

**(Jed’s house)**

“-in Jackson now. It’s not pretty. Looked worse than Olivia. What about you?” he asked Bobby who was driving elsewhere.

_ “Carl Bates and R.C. Adams redecorated… in red,” _ Bobby growled out.

“What the hell is going on Bobby?” Dean started in irritation. “Why are ghost ganking off-duty hunters?” he asked as Sam hovered near the Impala.

_ “I don’t know. And we don’t know if it’ll affect you boys, but until we find out, you guys better get your asses to my place,”  _ Bobby ordered.

“On our way,” Dean obeyed, both slid in and started on their way. A bit later they pulled up to a stop at a gas station. While Dean slept, Sam pumped gas and went into the bathroom. As he washed his hands before noticing the visibility of his breath. When the mirror fogged he instantly wiped it away before jumping when he saw Henriksen’s reflection.

“Hi, Sam. It’s been a while,” he greeted the younger Nephilim who had turned to face the ghost. Remembering the last time he saw the agent.

“Henriksen. Are you- Did you…” Sam trailed off before the former agent spoke.

“I didn’t survive if that was your question,” he countered. Sam instantly felt guilty for the deaths of that police station.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized.

“I know you are,” the ghost acknowledged.

“If we had known Lilith was coming-” Henriksen cut Sam off.

“-you wouldn’t have left half a dozen people in that station to replace you. She came after you and we paid the price! You left us there to die!” he snarled as Sam winced. The deceased agent threw Sam against the wall when the younger hunter spotted something on the man’s hand. But he quickly was thrown against the sink, hitting his head, it quickly disoriented him as Dean shot it and shot the ghost with rock salt. Henriksen disappeared as Sam collapsed in a heap. Dean was fast to yank his wounded brother up and out of the door and into the Impala. The moment they were on the road Dean yanked his phone out dialing Bobby before cursing.

“Damn it, Bobby! Pick up the phone!” he ordered before turning on Sam. “How are you feeling, huh? How many fingers am I holding up?” he asked rhetorically.

“None. Dean, I’ll be fine,” Sam spoke, despite the bruises on his face.

“Henriksen?” Dean asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

“Yep,” Sam confirmed.   
“Why?” he asked confused.

“Because we got him killed. He wants revenge,” the younger claimed.

“Sam-”

“No, we did, Dean,” Sam stopped Dean.

“All right, stop right there. Whatever the hell is going on, it’s happening to us now. I can’t get a hold of Bobby, so if you’re not thinking answers, don’t think at all,” Dean ordered before Sam quieted down, watching as they drove.

II

**(Bobby’s house)**

The moment they pulled up, Sam and Dean quickly retrieved their weapons before entering the house. “Bobby?” Deann called as Sam listened intently before zeroing in on an iron poker on the ground. Dean seeing this quickly gestured to the stairs. “I’ll check upstairs. You check outside,” he ordered as the man nodded and left.

**(Outside)**

Sam was slowly walking around the junkyard searching quietly he felt an urge to turn into a pile of cars. “Bobby?” he called doing so, gun raised. “Bobby?” Sam repeated.

**(Inside)**

Dean carefully went up the stairs, gun up, and aimed. “Bobby?” he listened for an answer but didn’t get one, that moment a door started to open but he didn’t see anyone. “Come out, come out wherever you are,” Dean sang before whirling around to see a familiar face behind him.

“Dean Winchester. Still so bossy. You don’t recognize me?” she asked as memories flashed of a demon-possessed blonde.

“Meg?” Dean asked, unsure. She looked different, brown shoulder-length hair, loose clothing.

“This is what I looked like before that thing cut off my hair and dressed me like a slut,” she snarled as Dean took a step back at remembering her death. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not a demon,” she claimed, smiling softly.

“You’re the one the demon-possessed,” he stated, never having met a person that a demon had taken before meeting them after.

“Meg Masters. Nice to finally meet you when I’m not choking on my blood,” she started before holding up her hands. “It’s okay. Seriously, I’m just a college girl, sorry, was. I was walking home one night and got jumped by all this smoke. Next thing you know, I’m a prisoner… in here,” she claimed, putting a hand to her head. “Now I was awake. I had to watch while she murdered people,” she finished a sad tone in her voice.

“I’m sorry,” Dean apologized, feeling remorse for the young woman.

“Oh yeah? So sorry you had me thrown off a building?” Meg snarled.

“We thought-” she quickly cut him off.

“No, you didn’t think! I kept waiting, praying! I was trapped in there screaming at you! ‘Just help me, please!’ You’re supposed to help people, Dean. Why didn’t you help me?” she asked anger coming out.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated.

“Stop saying you’re sorry! She smacked the older Nephilim down.

“Meg, Meg-” she kicked at him as he tried to stop her. “We didn’t know,” Dean kept trying as she snarled.

“No… you just attacked. Didn’t you even think there was a person in here? No, you just charged in, slashing and burning. You think you’re some kind of hero?” she continued to fight the hunter.

“No, I don’t,” Dean confirmed. As Meg grabbed Dean’s jacket he spotted a mark on her hand.

“You’re damn right. Do you have any idea what it’s like to be ridden for months by pure evil… while your family has no idea what happened to you?” she ranted.

“We did the best we could,” Dean tried before being caught by the ghost again.

**(Outside)**

Sam could  _ feel  _ something but the moment he saw his breath, he started to panic a bit. “Bobby?” he called banging against a car to get Bobby’s attention. “We’re here Bobby,” Sam continued, desperate to save the hunter.

**(Inside)**

As Dean laid on the floor, Meg stood over him angrily. “It wasn’t just me, Dean. I had a sister. A little sister. She worshipped me. You know how little siblings are, right? They’d do anything for you. She was never the same after I disappeared. She just… got lost,” seeing my broken and beat-up body in the morgue it…”

“Meg-”

“You know what it did? She killed herself!” Meg screamed kicking Dean in the stomach. “Because of all you, Dean! Because all you thought about was your family, revenge, and demons! 50 words of Latin a little sooner and I’d still be alive, my baby sister too, that blood is on your hands Dean!” she screamed.

“Your right,” Dean nodded, not putting up a fight as Meg kicks him again.

**(Outside)**

Sam felt a tug as he saw a flash of a reflection and starts to make his way to Bobby. “Hold on Bobby! I’m coming!” he shouted as he reached the car he started prying the door open. The moment it opened he lunged towards the two girls that were pinning the hunter. But one attacked Sam throwing him into the car below as he felt the pain before it died down. Quickly he used his crowbar to stop one of the twins as Bobby did the same. Watching them disappear.

**(Inside)**

Dean, still on the floor, aimed his gun at Meg. “Come on Dean, did your brain get french fried in Hell? Bullets won’t work,” she smirked.

“Not you,” he spoke before shooting the iron chandelier landing on Meg as she disappeared.

II

The two brothers and older hunter trio sat in the study, mulling over the attacks. “So they’re all people we know?” Sam asked as Dean nursed a beer bottle.

“Not just know, ones we couldn’t save,” he grumbled. “Hey did Meg have a tattoo? I saw something on her hand,” Dean asked Sam who frowned.

“I don’t think so,” he declined, having not seen one.

“It was like a brand or something,” Dean spoke, Sam perked up at that.

“I saw a mark on Henriksen too,” he noted making Bobby chime in.

“Know what it looked like?” he asked as Sam looked around.

“Uh, Paper?” Dean found some as Bobby gave him a pen. “Thanks,” he thanked, starting his sketch. He quickly finished the drawing for Dean to compare.

“That’s it,” he confirmed as Bobby got up.

“We gotta move. I think I’ve seen that before,” he ordered making the boys get up and follow the hunter downstairs.

“Bobby where are we going?” Sam asked as he saw the man grabbing books here and there.

“Someplace safe, you idiot,” Bobby growled as he led them to the basement room, which was made entirely of iron as well as covered with pentagrams and Devil’s traps.

“Bobby is this…” Sam trailed off as he turned around, looking all over.

“Solid iron. Completely coated in salt. 100% ghost-proof. And I guess we don’t have to worry about it restricting you boys,” he commented as they entered.

“You built a panic room?” Sam asked as Dean looked around in awe.

“I had a weekend off,” the man shrugged not seeing the problem.

“Bobby,” Dean spoke up as the hunter turned. “You’re awesome,” he smirked before spotting dozens of guns and ammo. A few hours later found Dean and Sam making iron salt bullets before the older brother broke the comfortable silence. “See this is why I can’t get behind God,” it confused his brother and Bobby.

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked as he did another bullet.

“If he didn’t exist, that would’ve been fine. But as he does, we’re both living proof of that,” Dean paused as Sam registered the shock of Dean openly admitting it. “What’s wrong with him? To be letting all these decent people get torn to shreds, where the hell is he? How can he live with himself? Why doesn’t he help?” Dean asked as Sam looked to Bobby for help.

“I ain’t touching this one with a ten-foot pole,” he declined, shaking his head before returning to his searching. “Found it,” he spoke suddenly gaining both their attention.

“What?” Sam asked.

“The symbol, the bran?” he questioned.

“Okay?” Dean urged, wanting to know.

“Mark of Witness,” Bobby claimed before getting blank looks. “None of these people died of unnatural causes. See, these ghosts were forced to rise. Woken up in agony, they’ve like rabid dogs, it ain’t their fault. Someone rose them on purpose,” he informed them.

“Who?” Sam asked as Dean thought.

“Do I look like I know?” Bobby asked irritated. “Whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark- a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It’s called ‘the rising of the witnesses,’ it figures into an ancient prophecy,” Bobby finished as the boys stared.

“Wait, wait. What-what book is that prophecy from?” Dean asked, nervous.

“Well, the widely distributed versions just for tourists, you know. But long story short Revelations. This is a sign, boys,” he spoke showing the leather-bound book.

“A sign of what?” they spoke in sync.

“The Apocalypse,” the truck-hat wearing hunter spoke.

II

“Apocalypse? You mean. Four horsemen end of the world, $5-a-gallon-gas apocalypse?” Dean asked as Bobby nodded.

“That’s the one. The rise of the witnesses is a mile marker,” Bobby told them as Sam looked stumped.

“So what do we do now?” Sam asked.

“Road trip. Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience, Bunny Ranch,” Dean gave off as they sighed.

“First things first. How about we survive our friends out there?” Bobby suggested as Dean chuckled.

“Great. Any ideas aside from staying in this room until Judgment Day?” Dean asked the hunter.

“A spell,” Bobby indicated to the spell in front of him. “It should send the witnesses back,” he explained as Sam exhaled sharply.

“Should. Great,” he shook his head.

“If translated right, I think I got everything here at the house,” Bobby thought out loud, looking at the paper.

“Any chance in this room?” Dean asked with slim hope.

“You thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden? Needs to be said over an open fire,” the older hunter ordered.

“The fireplace in the library,” Sam claimed.

“Bingo,” Bobby agreed.

“That’s just not as appealing as a, uh, ghost-proof panic room, you know?” Dean spoke up not wanting to leave before getting ready to go outside the safety of the room.

“Cover each other. And aim carefully. Don’t run out of ammo until I’m done, or they’ll shred you. And if you can, use that other side, ready?” Bobby asked, not waiting for an answer. Slowly they walked out only to spot a guy with curly hair sitting on the stairs when they approached Dean recognized him instantly.

“Hey Dean remember me?” he asked spotting the hunter.

“Ronald,” Dean spoke remembering the shifter. “I wish I could say it’s good to see you,” he tried before the ghost shot up.

“I’m dead because of you. You were supposed to help me!” he roared before Bobby shot him.

“If you’re gonna shoot, shoot. Don’t talk,” the older hunter ordered before continuing upstairs. They successfully make it to the library as Dean started the fire while Sam created a salt circle. “Upstairs linen closet-red hex box. It’ll be heavy,” he warned Sam who nodded.

“Got it,” he spoke before running off when two girls appeared.

“Bobby,” one called, Dean quickly shot them.

“Kitchen, cutlery drawer. It’s got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood,” he ordered.

“Opium?” Dean asked unbelievingly.

“Go!” Bobby ordered. Running into the kitchen Dean opened the drawer that held the utensils before popping the bottom when the kitchen doors suddenly close. “Dean?” Bobby called a bit worried as Dean reassured him.

“I’m all right, Bobby! Keep working!” Dean ordered before Henriksen appeared right next to the Nephilim. “Victor,” he greeted carefully.

“Dean,” the ghost responded.

“I know it’s my fault you’re dead. I left you behind. And the minute I heard about that explosion, I thought, "I should have known. I should have protected you,” Dean spoke trying to reach for his weapon as the deceased cop sent him flying.

“Unh-unh. Not so fast. You think you left and Lilith came and we all died in a beautiful blast of... white light? If only. 45 minutes,” he informed confusing the brunette.

“What?” Dean asked confused.

“Over 45 minutes. Lilith said she wanted to have some fun. The secretary was the first. Remember her? Nancy, the virgin. Lilith filleted Nancy's skin off piece by piece. Right in front of us, made us watch. Nancy never stopped screaming,” he whispered that last part sadly. “I was the last,” the man glared.

“Victor-” Dean was cut off when the ghost shoved his hand in the Nephilim’s chest for his heart as Dean groaned in pain, though a weird light started to cover Henriksen’s hand.

“So it’s true,” the ghost muttered before disappearing when Sam burst through, shooting him as Dean slid down.

“Let’s go,” Sam ordered as he helped Dean stand before making sure they grabbed the hex box that Bobby needed before hightailing it to the library to join the other hunter. When they gave Bobby everything Dean instantly started to reload his gun before Ronald and Meg popped out of nowhere when Dean was about to shoot Roland he disappeared. When Bobby recited some words in Latin the window blew open and the wind broke the salt line allowing Meg to get through to Sam only to be shot at as Bobby continued to recite the spell. The ghosts continuously disappeared and reappeared while the boys reloaded their guns, trying to protect Bobby, Henriksen attacked Dean while Sam was pushed into a wall by Meg with a desk.

“Sam,” Dean called about to help his brother.

“Cover Bobby!” the younger warned trying to push the desk away, Dean did so and quickly brandished the fire poker, waiting on a ghost. As Sam struggles to push away the desk it starts to budge a bit before something stops it, looking up he sees the two girls sitting on it. Meg suddenly thrusts her hand into Bobby’s back for his heart causing the hunter to drop the bowl he had mixed into. Dean dove for it, barely catching it as Bobby ordered.

“Fireplace!” he groaned with the pain of the ghost’s hand. The younger was fast to throw the bowl in the fireplace as it turned blue quickly all the ghosts disappear before Bobby falls.

“Bobby?” Dean called placing his hands over Bobby’s back making the old man sighed in relief. “You okay?” he asked in confusion.

“Yeah, whatever you did,” the man spoke as Sam shot over after moving the desk, both helped him up before shrugging the boys off.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked as they walked into the office to no doubt drink.

“I don’t feel any pain,” Bobby spoke up as Dean frowned softly.

“Well don’t look at me,” the male claimed unsure of what he did.

“So you used your-” Sam was cut off by a sharp glare from his brother before sighing irritated.

II

Dean was suddenly woken by a surge of energy appearing in the form of that stupid, constipated-looking asshole, Castiel. Quickly looking to see if Sam was still asleep and was happy to see that he was, shot up and joined Castiel in the kitchen.

“Excellent job with the witnesses,” Castiel congratulated making the hunter angry.

“You mean you knew about all this?” he asked as the angel looked confused by the sudden anger.

“I was, uh, made aware,” he claimed only serving to irritate the hunter further.

“Well, thanks for the assistance. You know one of those ghosts shoved their hands in my chest for my heart?” Dean asked as Castiel frowned.

“But it’s still there,” the angel spoke.

“You know I thought angels were meant to be guardians that help people,” Dean growled out as Castiel glared. “You know; fluffy wings, halos, Michael Landon. Not dicks,” he finished making the angel physically tense, Dean could’ve sworn he saw feathers ruffle in agitation.

“Read the Bible. Angels are warriors of God. I’m a soldier, not an angel to sit perched on your shoulder,” he spoke, his voice tight. “We had larger concerns,” he finished as Dean scoffed cutting him off.

“Concerns?” the half-human asked. “People were getting torn to shreds down here! And where the hell is your boss huh? If there is a God,” he spat seeing the anger in the angel’s face shift slightly. It was subtle but the Nephilim spotted it.

“There’s a God,” he defended his statement.

“Sorry, not convinced. If there was a God what’s he waitin’ on huh? Does he want monsters roaming the earth or genocide? Apocalypse? I don’t see him lifting his finger in helping,” Dean snarled out angrily.

“The Lord works-” Dean quickly cut the brunette off faster than lightning with.

“If you say ‘mysterious ways’ so help me, I will kick your ass,” he swore as Castiel lifted his hands in a forfeit manor, obviously not saying the words. But when he looked at Dean with that little tilted look, waiting for the hunter to figure it out. “So Bobby was was right… about the witnesses. It’s some kind of sign of the apocalypse,” Dean claimed walking around Castiel but to get closer to look his face on.

“That’s why we’re here,” the angel claimed to lean against the counter. “Big things are afoot,” he finished before Dean spoke up.

“Do I want to know what kind of things?” he asked quickly.

“I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know,” the other answered honestly. “The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals,” he informed the hunter who sighed.

“Okay, not something at Seaworld right?” he joked lightly.

“Those seals are being broken by Lilith,” Castiel claimed to stop Dean who frowned, realizing the seriousness.

“She did the spell. She rose the witnesses,” he finished as Castiel nodded.

“Not just here, 20 other hunters are dead too,” the angel spoke as Dean nodded.

“Of course, she picked victims we couldn’t save. They would barrel right after us,” he claimed irritated.

“Lilith has a certain sense of humor,” Castiel told the younger being who scoffed lightly.

“Well we put those spirits back to rest,” Dean tried before the other shook his head.

“Doesn’t matter, the seal was broken,” he explained making the hunter confused.

“Why to break the seal anyway?” he asked wanting to know what it was.

“Think of them as locks on a door,” Castiel tried as Dean realized they were getting closer.

“The last one opens…” Dean urged, hating the slow information being given.

“Lucifer,” he explained stunning the half-human being.

“Demon Sunday school, Lucifer?” he asked as Castiel nodded. “What’s the big deal about him?” he fired off the question.

“We haven’t walked among you for over 2,000 years. He’s a ‘big deal,’” the male informed with a slight growl.

“To stop Lucifer?” the hunter asked as he nodded.

“Yes, it’s why we’re here,” he claimed as Dean nodded.

“Bang-up job so far,” Dean told the angel sarcastically.

“We’re trying. There are still other battles and the other seals. Some we win, some we lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died this week in the field. Do you think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in,” he warned Dean who felt a bristle in his body at the large threat when Castiel got closer. When he disappeared Dean relaxed and lightly relaxed his muscles, trying to calm down.

Suddenly Dean woke up to daylight and Sam walking around him, getting dressed.

“What’s up? You alright?” Sam asked curiously as Dean looked to him.

“Do you believe in Lucifer too? That devil dude we read about as kids?” the elder Nephilim asked making his brother think back to lessons.

“Why are you asking Dean?” he questioned confused and curious about his brother’s instant questioning on angels. But Dean didn’t answer only staring at the wall while thinking about that strange feeling last night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sighed as he sat up in bed, pausing to look at his sleeping brother, he felt a tug to stay with Dean but he got up anyway. Getting dressed he paused once more to look at the bed before walking out and heading to a car. Dean shot awake when flashes of his nightmares broke through before spotting Castiel sitting on the bed.

“Hello, Dean. What were you dreaming about?” he asked giving the hunter a sideways glance.

“Do you get your freak on by watching other people sleep?” he asked sitting up. “What?” he asked as Castiel looked at him sternly.

“You have to stop it,” he ordered confusing the other who frowned.

“Stop what?” Dean asked before falling back asleep when the angel put his fingers to the hunter’s forehead. Disappearing he was unaware of a figure hiding in the corner as their eyes glowed bright green in anger before disappearing with an irritated huff.

III

Dean was completely thrown when he entered the ‘Jay Bird’s Diner,’ when Castiel had tapped him he popped somewhere. Slowly he sat down next to a black-haired man at the counter. “Hey uh, can I ask you where I am? Kinda got lost,” Dean tried with a joke as the guy turned around to face him.

“Jaybird’s diner,” he claimed before Dean chuckled with a small smile.

“No, I uh, meant town. Never spotted the sign last night and your first person I asked,” he lied as the man laughed softly.

“Uh, yeah. Hey Reg coffee here,” he called pointing to Dean as the guy nodded. “You’re in Lawrence, Kansas by the way. To answer your question,” the guy answered a friendly smile on his face.

“Right, thanks,” Dean nodded as he received his coffee from the server. But the moment he looked at the guy he noticed the retro-era of clothing or ’70s if he might be accurate. “Huh,” he hummed quietly.

“Hey, Winchester!” A voice behind made Dean and the man beside him turn before the guy went straight for the younger ones. “John,” the one word made Dean freeze up and slowly turn just enough to get a good look at his ‘father’ before looking away as they talked, though he quickly spied the newspaper seeing the date ‘April 30, 1973.’

_ ‘If  _ this  _ is John Winchester. Then who is my-’ _ the man in question quickly broke the Nephilim’s thoughts.

“Do we know each other?” John suddenly asked as Dean realized he must’ve been staring.

“No! Sorry, you just uh, actually remind me a great deal of someone I knew, but he’s been gone a long time now,” Dean claimed as remorse filled the man’s eyes.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” John spoke as the other nodded. “Take it easy,” he patted Dean’s shoulder as the Nephilim nodded once more, still in silence.

“You too,” he spoke up before throwing a few bills on the counter as a tip. When he shot around a corner he came face-to-face with Castiel. “What is this?” Dean asked the angel irritated.

“What does it look like?” he asked as the hunter looked around.

“Is it real?” the younger asked as Castiel nodded.

“Very,” he agreed.

“How did I get here?” Dean asked instantly.

“I sent you, angels can do so,” he admitted before the green-eyed male glared.

“Well send me back or tell me what the hell I’m doing here!” Dean snarled as Castiel stared him down.

“I told you to stop it,” he repeated as the other frowned.

“Stop what though?” he asked. “Is something after John? Can he not defend himself?” he asked, not realizing the slipup. But Castiel did. A horn quickly cut off their conversation when Dean turned but as he did a 180 to return to the angel that had disappeared, the hunter never hearing the wings in the first place. “What the hell is he allergic to straight answers or something you son of a bitch?!” he snarled before walking off to go locate someone.

III

Dean had been able to find his ‘father’ John Winchester and was beyond stunned when he saw who he was with. It was his mother, Mary, he trailed them to the diner where they were enjoying milkshakes. “Sammy, wherever you are, Mom is a babe,” he smirked before wincing with a grimace. “I’m going to hell… again,” he claimed as he continued to watch them bond. A few later he watched as Mary got up to no doubt leave a few moments, only he wasn’t aware she had noticed him and was now behind him.   
“Why are you following us?” she asked as Dean turned around. Mary knees him in the stomach and throws him against a metal container next to the building. She goes to punch him, and he dodges it, stepping sideways, not trying to hurt her.   
“Are you crazy?” he asked stunned. Mary continues her attack. Dean backs up as she comes after him, but he manages to grab her arms.    
“You've been trailing us since my house,” she growled out.   
“Okay, how about we talk about this, huh?” Dean suggested.

“Let me go!” Mary ordered as Dean sees Mary wearing a bracelet with protective charms confusing him but realized the symbols.

“Are you a hunter?” he asked as she froze, carefully he released her and showed his hands as she tensed.

“Maybe,” she answered.

“You either are or not,” he said quickly. As she paused with a nod.

III

“So, you're a hunter? Well, tell me something, mister hunter, you kill vampires with wooden stakes or silver?” Samuel asked as they stood, well he sat, in the dining room, his wife hovered in the door.

“Neither, you cut their heads off,” Dean corrected as Mary smiled. “So, did I pass your test?” he asked as the man nodded.

“Yep. Now get out of my house,” he ordered.

“Dad!”

“I don't trust other hunters, Dean, don't want their help, don't want them around my family,” he claimed as Deanna called, from setting the table in the next room to Samuel.

“Knock it off, Samuel,” Deanna ordered as he looked to her direction quickly.

“He's a hunter,” the man tried as Deanna walked into the room.

“Good. I'm Deanna, you've met my husband Samuel, now wash up,” she smiled offering a towel to Dean who looked at Mary.

“Samuel and Deanna?” he asked Mary nods. “Really?” Dean asked in shock at their names, realizing it. Dean, Mary, Samuel, and Deanna are sitting around the dining room table eating dinner. Deanna leans over and touched Dean's arm. 

“First time in Lawrence, Dean?” she asked softly as Dean shrugged.

“Well, it's been a while. Things sure have changed... I think,” he claimed as she nodded.

“You working a job?” Samuel asked curiously.

“Yeah, maybe,” Dean lied as the man frowned.

“Meaning?” he asked confused.

“It means I don't trust other hunters either, Samuel,” he claimed not wanting to think of a lie.

“Hey, um, so why were you following me and John?” Mary asked curiously like her father. Dean gave an inner grimace at remembering him follow John, truly he had been trying to see if something would possess him enough to fool his mom into having kids.

“Mmm, I thought something was after your boyfriend, but I don't, uh, don’t think that anymore,” he spoke as the woman nodded.

“John Winchester mixing it up with spirits, can you imagine?” Deanna smiled when Samuel made a face, surprising Dean a bit.

“I saw that,” Mary growled with an angry tone.

“What?” he asked trying to feign ignorance.

“That sour lemon look,” she answered still upset.

“Now hold on, John's a nice... naive civilian,” he finished the last part with a flinch.

“So what? You'd rather me be with a guy like this?” She asked nodding to Dean.

“What? No, no. No,” the younger quickly denied before looking down wanting to stay out of this conversation.

“Mary, of course not, it's just that I-” Samuel was cut off by his wife.

“That's enough, both of you, we have company,” Deanna ordered as they looked like this has happened before.

“So what about you, Samuel, you, uh, working a job?” Dean asked curiously while his grandfather looked at him sternly.

“Might be,” Samuel countered as Dean narrowed his eyes softly.

“He's working a job on the Wiltshire Farm,” Mary said to Dean as Samuel gave Mary a look as Dean clears his throat.

“Wiltshire, why does that name sound familiar to me?” he tried as it did sound familiar.

“Well, it's been all over the papers. Tom Wiltshire. Got tangled up in a combine a few towns over,” Samuel claimed as Dean listened.

“That kind of thing happens,” he tried to reason.

“So why was he on it in the first place when his crops are all dead?” Samuel asked as they all looked.

“Demonic omens?” he asked as the hunter frowned.

“That's what I gotta find out,” the other claimed as the Nephilim frowned.

“You know, it sounds to me like we might be hunting the same thing. You know if we go in there in numbers, we could take care of this real quick,” Dean claimed as Samuel sighed.

“What part of ‘we work alone’ do you not understand, son?” he asked as Dean shrugged.

III

Samuel walks to the house and knocks on the door. Dean opens the door, dressed as a priest. “Father, I see you beat me here,” he said as Dean smirked.

“The Lord is funny that way. Beth Wiltshire, this is my associate, our senior priest, Father Chaney,” he claimed before Dean joined Samuel outside on the doorstep. 

“Please accept our deepest condolences,” Samuel requested offering his package to the woman.

“Thank you,” the older woman claimed.

“Mrs. Whitshire was just telling me all about Tom, and how normal and ordinary things were the day before his death,” Dean informed.

“I see, so you didn't notice anything unusual, ma’am?” Samuel asked curiously.

“You mean like my husband’s guts fertilizing the back 40?” she asked as Samuel is stunned into silence at her response, and Dean, looking amused, turns to leave. 

“Excuse me,” Dean pats Samuel on the back and then makes his way off the porch, Samuel shares an awkward smile with Beth. Dean approaching Mary and the boy, Charlie. Mary notices Dean and turns back to Charlie.

“Charlie, would you like to tell the Father here what you just told me?” she asked as the boy paused.

“Dad drank sometimes. Sometimes he got rough with Mom,” he admitted.

“And that's when the stranger came?” she asked softly.

“I just thought he was some Bible thumper, like you all. He showed up about a week ago,” the boy claimed.

“Saying what?” Dean asked worried, a nagging feeling in his gut.

“Did I want the beatings to stop? I just thought he was crazy, I didn't think – and the next thing I know, Dad's dead. Am I going to jail?” Charlie asked, fear coating his tone and face.

“You didn't do this, Charlie,” Mary soothed.

“Did he want anything in return?” the hunter asked as the boy shook his head.

“No,” Charlie denied before sighing. “He did say something about comin' callin' ten years from now. Maybe he'd want something then,” the boy admitted.

“Something like what?” this was starting to be worrisome for Dean as he realized something might happen.

“I don't know, okay? Look, I told you he was nuts,” Charlie spat out irritated. Mary grabs Dean's arm and leads him a few steps away.

“What do you think?” she asked worry clear in her face for the boy.

“I think he just pimped his soul to a demon and doesn't even know it,” he said rubbing his chin. Mary returns to Charlie, and Dean follows her.

“Charlie, do you remember what this stranger looked like?” Mary asked as he thought.

“Yeah, he was about 5’10, white, normal-looking really,” he commented softly. “There was one thing,” he thought of as an afterthought.

“And that was?” Dean asked.

“It's just, the light weirdly hit his eyes and... for a moment I coulda swore-” he trailed off before Dean spoke up.

“What? That they were black? Or red maybe?” he asked as the boy shook his head.

“No, they were yellow. Pale yellow,” he confirmed as Dean paused before looking over at Mary.

III

Dean slams a map down on the dining room table while Samuel tried to get him to slow down. “What do you say we just slow down and talk this thing through,” he suggested as Dean shook his head.

“There's nothing to talk about,” the younger instantly spoke.

“Except you're saying it's a demon, and none of us has ever heard of a demon with yellow eyes,” Samuel tried to think but could not think of one.

“Yeah, well,  _ I _ have. This thing killed my family” Dean snarled thinking about Sam getting stabbed, John losing his life for him, his mother burning.

“Just calm down, son,” the grandfather instantly tried to calm the boy down from freaking out.

“You don't get it, do you? You are in danger, we are all in danger. You need to get yourself someplace safe,” Dean warned, worried they’d get hurt.

“Not until we know what we're dealing with here,” the old hunter was still not convinced it was a different kind of demon while Deanna came in carrying a fruit salad.

“Sam's right, Dean, it could be a demon, it could be a shapeshifter, it could be any number of things,” she backed her husband up before Dean became irritated.

“I know what this thing is!” he snarled as Deanna goes back into the kitchen. “And I'm gonna kill it,” he growled with a plan.

“You can’t kill demons,” Samuel said not believing the boy.

“There's a hunter named Daniel Elkins. He lives in Colorado, he has The Colt,” Dean claimed.

“Yeah, I heard about the Colt,” Samuel thought thinking of the legends. “But they’re legends, kid. Nothing but myths,” he claimed.

“Well, it's real,” he confirmed as Samuel looked to Deanna, not knowing what to do.

“Alright, say that it is. You got some kind of crystal ball telling you where this demon's gonna be?” he asked.

“Yeah, maybe I do,” the Nephilim claimed as he took John's journal out of his jacket and flips it open on the table.

“What's this?” Samuel asked confused.

“It's a list,” Dean stated to a confused grandfather. “My Dad wrote down anyone he thought ever came in contact with the Yellow-Eyed Demon: who, where, and when,” he finished looking at the book.

“Why?” the old man asked.

“‘Cause the more he could learn about the son of a bitch, the more he could figure out why it killed my Mom,” Dean claimed as he flips the page. “Look, Wiltshire Farm. I told you that name sounded familiar,” the brunette pointed to a section.

“Wiltshire Farms, that was two days ago. How the hell is that on your Dad's list?” Samuel asked in shock.

“Uh... my Dad could see the future. Look at this, it says he's gonna hit here tomorrow night,” Dean lied before showing him a passage in the book.

“Liddy Walsh?” Samuel asked, looking where Dean showed him.

“Haleyville, that's close,” the younger muttered, thinking.

“I mean, yeah, it's about three miles, but…” Samuel trailed off looking over at Deanna leaning on the door jamb, and she shakes her head slightly at the whole story. Samuel looks back at Dean, who sees that they don't believe him.

“I know you guys think I'm crazy,” Dean said, knowing how it sounded.

“You seem like a nice kid, Dean, but yeah, you're crazy,” the old man claimed as the younger.

“Yeah, maybe, but I know where this bastard's gonna be, and I'm gonna stop it, once and for all,” Dean takes the journal and walks out of the room. But he looked around to find Mary sitting listening to music on the floor. “I'm heading off. I just wanted to say, bye,” he claimed as she set the records down.

“Really? So soon?” she asked standing.

“Yeah, job. Hey, I wanted to tell you, you know for what it's worth. Um... it doesn't matter what your Dad thinks, I like that John kid,” he encouraged as Mary smiled.

“Yeah?” she asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think you two are meant to be,” he confirmed before adding softly. “Hell, I'm depending on it,” and looked away.

“What?” she asked confused at what he said.

“Nothing. Um, can I ask you a question?” he smiled before becoming curious as Mary nods. “What's he like? John,” Dean specified as she smiled.

“Why?” she was interested.

“Just curious.” Dean wanted to know before her death.

“I don't know. He's sweet, kind. Even after the war, after everything, he still believes in happily ever after, you know? He's everything a hunter isn't. No offense,” she had paused before he waved it off.

“None,” Dean instantly said not offended at all.

“Can I tell you something?” she asked suddenly as Dean nods. “He's gonna ask me to marry him!” she laughed at the end, completely giddy.

“Yeah?” Dean asked a smile on his face.

“Oh, Dad's gonna explode, but I don't care. I'll run away if I have to, I just… I love John, and…” Mary paused before continuing. “I wanna get out. This job, this life, I hate it. You know the worst thing I can think of? The very worst thing? Is for my children to be raised into this like I was. I won't let it happen,” she swore as Dean blinks back tears. “Hey, you okay?” she asked worriedly.

“Yeah, no, I'm – I'm fine. Hey, uh, Mary, can I tell you something?” the Nephilim requested suddenly.

“Sure,” she nodded.

“Even if this sounds weird. Will you promise me that you will remember?” he asked as she quirked her head a bit.

“Okay,” she agreed.

“On November 2nd, 1983, don't get out of bed. No matter what you hear, or what you see. Promise me you won't get out of bed,” Dean begged as she continued to stare at him.

“Alright,” she nodded, as a tear runs down Dean’s face. He smiles at Mary and leaves.

III

Dean is driving before feeling Castiel appear next to him, he inhaled sharply at the sudden grace surge. “Is God my co-pilot now?” he asked but Castiel just looks at him, and Dean glances over again. “Well, you're a regular Chatty Cathy. Tell me something. Sam would have wanted in on this, why not bring him back?” he asked.

“You had to do this alone, Dean,” Castiel informed as he just continued to stare at the secret Nephilim, who was starting to become irritated. He could feel the power radiate off the vessel and be hoping he’d leave soon.

“And you don't care that he's tearing up the future looking for me right now?” Dean asked but knew Sam was possibly fine as he didn’t feel anything wrong with the brother, he just had a hunch.

“Sam's not looking for you,” Castiel confirmed as Dean nodded.

“Alright, if I do this, Mom and Dad live happily ever after, and-and, Sam and I grow up playing little league and chasing tail? Completely normal?” he asked in disbelief.

“You realize, if you do alter the future, your father, you, Sam – you'll never become hunters. And all those people you saved, they'll die,” Castiel informed as the other nodded.

“Yeah, I know that,” Dean informed Castiel.

“And you don't care?” the angel asked wanting to know as Dean barely looked away from the road.

“Oh, I care. I care a lot, but this is my family. I'm not gonna let them die again. I can't. No, not if I can stop it,” Dean swore, hoping it’d fix whatever is with him and Sam. Dean looks over to the passenger seat, but Castiel is gone. For which Dean is thankful.

III

“Mary!” Hearing Samuel cry out for his mother, Dean busted in with the Colt drawn. A man possessed pulled Mary in front of him as a shield.

“Let her go!” Dean demanded, the light flickered for a moment alarming the hunters as Dean frowned before glaring at the man again.

“Where'd you get that gun?” Azazel asked eyeing the weapon. Dean cocks the Colt and nods to Mary, who breaks away from him. Black smoke pours from the man’s mouth and goes out a vent in the wall.

“Damn…” Dean cursed lowering the weapon as he looked away. A little bit later while Samuel calmed Liddy down, Mary had gone outside with Dean following. “Mary, what else did he say to you?” he asked as she turned.

“I told you, just that he liked me,” she spoke before looking up at Dean with fear in her eyes. “What did he mean by that?” she asked as he frowned. Samuel joins them on the lawn with a sigh of relief.

“Liddy's a strong kid, she'll be fine,” Samuel claimed before looking at Mary. “Are  _ you  _ okay?” he asked worried as she shook her head.

“No, Dad, I'm pretty far from okay. Can we go?” she asked before turning and walked to the truck. Samuel turns to Dean.

“Nice job in there,” Samuel complimented the younger.

“I missed the shot,” Dean growled that the demon got away.

“Take the compliment, son. I'm saying that I was wrong about you,” he said before walking away Dean looks at him, and then to the truck where Mary went, and looks back at Samuel, obviously upset. 

“We need to talk alone,” Dean said to his grandfather. When they all returned to the Campbell house the two hunters quickly sat down at the table while Deanna was in the kitchen. “We have to kill this thing now, or Mary dies,” Dean claimed alarming his grandfather who tensed up.

“What? How do you know that?” he asked as Dean pulled out John's journal.

“I just do, okay?” he urged, doing his best not to saying anything too big.

“When?” Samuel demanded as Dean paused looking in the book.

“I don't know, maybe today, probably years from now, but it's happening, trust me,” he said before the old man aimed a hard face at him.

“So what, are you some kind of a psychic now too?” Samuel asked as he set Dean with a look.

“No. Alright, listen to me,” Dean sat down right next to the old hunter and sighed softly, preparing himself for the next part. “Now, this is gonna sound a little... actually it's gonna sound massively, massively crazy,” he corrected himself.

“Okay,” Samuel said cautiously.

“Mary is my mother,” Dean stated.

“Excuse me,” the older hunter requested not understanding the first time.

“And I am your grandson, and I know what the hell I'm talking about,” Dean claimed, his voice firm and set as Samuel looks at him in disbelief.

“You wanna run that by me again, son?” His grandfather asked, wanting to be sure.

“My real name is Dean Winchester. I was born on January 24th, 1979. My mother is Mary Winchester,” Dean said trying to help his grandfather.

“Your lying,” the old man denied, not wanting to listen.

“In 1983, Mary gets killed by a yellow-eyed demon, and I think that what happened tonight, I think this is the moment that he caught her scent. Now, if we don't catch this thing now, and kill it, and it gets away? Then Mary dies. So I am asking you, please,” Dean begged to look his grandfather in the eyes. “How did I know about the gun, Huh? How did I know about the Yellow-Eyed Demon and where it was? I'm not making this up, Samuel,” Dean finished as the old man continued to stare at him.

“Every bone in my body is aching to put you six feet under, I can’t shake it, but there's something about you. Now, I may be crazier than you, son, but I believe you,” Samuel claimed with caution in his voice and body.

“Thank you,” Dean thanked the man with relief.

”So, how do we find this bastard?” he asked instantly going into hunter mode.

“Right here, the list,” Dean claimed with the book, opening John's journal to the right page.

“And with the Colt right?” Samuel asked wanting to be sure as Dean pulled the gun out of his jacket and puts it on the table.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed.

“Here, let me see it,” the man demanded before Dean hesitated and then moves it further away from Samuel.

“Sorry, I don't let anybody hold it,” he claimed, making sure it was out of reach.

“I'm your grandfather,” Samuel reminded.

“Nothing personal,” Dean tried, becoming alarmed at a nagging feeling.

“Sure it is, especially when it's me you're trying to kill,” Samuel said before his eyes turned yellow. Azazel raised his hand and the chair that Dean is sitting slams against the wall. Glaring, Dean tried to but couldn’t move, despite his vigorous attempts.

“Future boy, huh?” Azazel asked as he advanced on Dean who froze.

“I only know one thing that's got the juice to swing something like that. You must have friends in high places. So, I kill your Mommy? That's why you came all this way? To see little old me?” he asked as Dean paused.

“Oh, I came here to kill you,” he said trying to cover up his alarm that Azazel knew what sent him back.

“Hey, wait a minute, if that slut Mary's your Mommy, are you... are you one of my psychic kids?” he asked suddenly having an idea. Azazel leans in and sniffs Dean before frowning, a strange look quickly came into his eyes as the nervous Nephilim struggled. “Well that’s strange, your scent smells just interesting,” he smirked as the other glared.

“So that's what this is about, these deals you're making. You don't want these people's souls,” Dean snarled quickly breaking the demon’s concentration.

“No, I just want their children. I'm here to choose the perfect parents, like your Mommy,” he smirked.

“Why her? Why any of them?” Dean asked as the demon paused.

“Because they're strong,” he answered. Deanna peeks around the corner of the kitchen doorway and sees what’s happening. “They're pure, and they eat their Wheaties. My little master race, they're ideal breeders,” Azazel spoke as Dean furrowed his brow. “Oh, get your mind out of the gutter. No one’s breeding with me. Though, Mary? Man, I'd like to make an exception. So far, she's my favorite,” he smirked as Dean looks furious and when he tried he felt a bit of giving on the power binding him there.

“So why make the deals?” Dean asked, feeling the power tighten on him.

“I need permission,” Azazel claimed, Deanna came quietly into the room watching the demon possessing her husband. “I need to be invited, into their houses, that red tape will drive you crazy, but in ten short years, it'll all be worth it. ‘Cause I'm gonna stand over their crib and bleed into their mouth. Demon blood is better than Ovaltine, vitamins, minerals – it makes you big and strong,” he smirked as the Nephilim struggled more.

“For what? So they can lead your discount demon army? Is that your big plan?” Dean asked angrily.

“Please, my end game's a hell of a lot bigger than that,” Azazel smirked.

“What endgame?” Dean asked as the demon smirked.

“Like I'm gonna tell you, or that little angel sitting on your shoulder. No, I'm gonna cover my tracks good,” he said as the hybrid glared.

“You can cover whatever the hell you want, but I'm still gonna kill you,” Dean swore as the demon smirked.

“Now that, I'd like to see,” he chuckled.

“Look into my eyes, you son of a bitch, ‘cause I'm the one that kills you,” he revealed as Azazel smirked.

“So, you're gonna save everybody, right? Well, I'll tell you one person that you're not gonna save,” The demon takes out a knife. “Your Grandpappy,” The demon winks and plunges the knife into Samuel.

“No!” The cries of both Dean and Deanna were in sync before Azazel goes for Deanna, while Dean’s eyes flashed as he freed himself in anger and leaped forward with a snarl. The demon sends Deanna flying and breaks her neck in the kitchen as she tried to crawl away. Dean grabbed the Colt and rushed in to find her dead, and the demon was gone. Dean stared sadly at not saving his grandmother before coming to the realization. 

“Mary... Mary!” he cried out running out.

III

Dean drives up and sees the demon kissing Mary. He gets out of the car with a cry of “no!” As Mary looks back with tears in her eyes. Dean rushes forward with the Colt drawn. Before he can shoot, black smoke flows from Samuel’s mouth. John gasps back to life as Mary clings to him.

“Mary?” He asked confused when he sees Samuel dead, eyes narrowed slightly, Mary cried as he hugged her tightly. Castiel appeared suddenly beside Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder. When Mary looks up from John, Dean was gone and she cried once again when she saw her father before her boyfriend helped her up. “Come on,” he whispered, gripping her slightly before successfully pulling her away, he paused for a second as she climbed into the passenger of the impala. Staring at the spot where Dean stood with Castiel for the moment before walking to the other side and got in, driving off as Mary cried.

III

Dean is asleep in bed before he gasped awake. Castiel is standing near the foot of the bed, watching as Dean sits up. “I couldn't stop any of it. She still made the deal. Still died in the nursery, didn't she?” he asked sadly.

“Don't be too hard on yourself. You couldn't have stopped it,” Castiel said as the angry hunter frowned and stood up.

“What?” he asked confused.

“Destiny can't be changed, Dean. All roads lead to the same destination,” Castiel informed Dean as they stood face-to-face.

“Why did you send me back then?” the Nephilim asked.

“So you know everything we do,” Castiel claimed as Dean stared.

“What the hell are you talking about?” he asked as Castiel looks at the other bed, which was missing its occupant, and Dean follows his gaze. Becoming alarmed at an empty bed.

“Where's Sam?” he asked angrily.

“We know what Azazel did to your brother. What we don't know is ‘why.’ What his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up,” the angel spoke as Dean frowned.

“Where's Sam?” Dean repeated.

“425 Waterman,” Castiel claimed as Dean grabbed his keys and his jacket. “Your brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean, and we're not sure where it leads. So stop it. Or we will,” the angel warned making Dean stop and glare, it wasn’t wise to threaten his brother within his earshot. Angel or not, he won’t take it.

“Try it,” he warned before leaving as Castiel watched him with an odd look.

When the older Winchester got in his car he was unaware of the figure watching him, with sad and worried green eyes. But they sharpened when Castiel came out, his blue eyes watching the hunter peel off for his brother. The hidden figure quickly disappeared with a flap of wings, it had drawn Castiel’s attention as he looked to the tree line only to see nothing. But something about Dean threw him, random moments he felt power surge around the ‘Righteous Man’ that didn’t go right. With one last look, the angel disappeared, going to talk with his higher-ups.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean had located the building and ran up to it, but quickly stopped when he felt something shift. Confused Dean started to get closer at a slower pace, as he approached the building he stopped at seeing Sam but he saw the girl from the morning he reunited with his brother. Dean felt anger suddenly surge through him as he saw a figure slumped in a chair but when he saw Sam’s hand raise the man looked to be having a convulsion before Dean realized what his brother was doing. He was  _ exorcising  _ a demon. With his mind. Dean felt his blood boil inside as a light flickered suddenly beside his head. Ignoring it, he watched as the black smoke came out and vanished before Sam approached the guy. He watched as a smile light up both their faces. Anger flooded through the eldest as he continued to watch, it was only then that he noticed the light flickering which made his eyes widen a bit, quickly he exhaled trying to calm down when he realized he was doing that. But he noticed Sam making his way to the door with the girl and the guy slumped over their shoulders. Having had enough Dean entered the building, his face morphing into one of an emotionless mask. The door caught Sam’s attention as he frowned all of a sudden.

“Dean?” he asked worriedly. But the eldest didn’t say anything but frowned as he stared at the girl whose face was watching him with a smirk.

“Sam, I’m only going to ask this  _ once _ ,” Dean started slow, walking to them cautiously, the girl’s smirk slowly faded into a frown, and was about to move before Sam stopped her. “Is that Ruby?” he asked, which made both of them stop.

“H-how-” Dean cut his brother off.

“Answer my question, Sam,” the eldest ordered as he paused, she on the other hand didn’t.

“Heya Dean,” she said. A smile slowly filling her face before he suddenly punched her. Hard. She let the guy go as she hit the ground, Sam thankfully could keep the guy up as Ruby slowly started to stand on her own. Stunned from Dean’s punch neither reacted while Dean glared at her before it went to his alarmed brother at seeing the anger in the elder Nephilim’s face. He gave a single deep breath before leaving instantly, leaving his stunned and slightly hurt brother and a very pissed off demon who glared at Dean but then Sam who just stood there.

IV

Dean sighed as he sat there with a beer in his hand, his bag behind him as he took a swing, after leaving he felt angry, betrayed, and loss all in one. He continued to sit there before Sam came in, looking all around before sighing at seeing his brother.

“Dean,” he panted, obviously having hurried to get here. Carefully putting his car keys up, Sam slowly approached the older who watched him. It was only then that the younger brother saw the bag all packed. “Are you leaving?” he asked confused.

“You are hunting with Ruby, Sam. Ruby, of all things, a demon! And how can you stand to be around her? I don’t know how I didn’t see it before when I came back, but I  _ can't _ be around her,” Dean said as Sam looked down.

“I know, it’s still a little hard at times but we’re making it work,” Sam tried before Dean but him off.

“By exorcising people with your mind?!” Dean roared making the younger jump, not expecting that reaction, lights flickering as a result. “Why?” He asked softer as Sam looked down.

“I’m saving people, Dean,” he spoke as the other shot up from the bed.

“Use the knife then!” Dean tried desperately.

“But it kills the victim too. The way I do it, most of them survive,” Sam explained as his brother sighed.

“How can you be okay with this? With a  _ demon _ !” Dean was too confused to understand. He and his brother were half-angel for crying out loud, how did Sam think it was possible for that to work?

“It’s hard to explain Dean. You were gone, she was here for me,” Sam claimed, angering Dean more.

“You had Bobby!  _ He _ needed  _ you _ too,” Dean said before he shook his head. “I’m sorry Sam. But I can’t deal with Ruby. Not after being down there,” he shook his head as Sam looked down, eyes sad. “How long?” He asked as Sam froze.

“Almost the entire time you were in hell,” he admitted making Dean clench his fist in anger before he came to the realization.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Dean asked as Sam froze. “You could have mentioned it, Sam. I thought you were  _ alone _ all this time,” he said, his whole worry had been the fact that his little brother had been hunting alone.

“Would it have been different if I had told?” The younger asked, curious by the answer he might receive.

“Learning from you would have been better than finding out through the angels! Cas told me where to find you,” he said angrily. It was true that he was more pissed off that it didn’t come from Sam directly. “Do you realize how far from the reservation you’ve gone? From who  _ we _ are?” he asked.

“I think... if the seal is gone, then it has to be that. What if my power just amplified what I already had? If that makes any sense,” he asked confused himself as Dean thought.

“You said you could move and see things with your mind, right?” he asked all of a sudden as Sam paused, thinking.

“Yeah,” he nodded before realizing with his brother.

“Well, I guess we know what side is winning,” Dean commented as Sam frowned.

“Dean-”

“No! Sam do you realize if that demon spread that you were backpacking around with her, don’t you think they’d make sure it’d reach other hunters?” he asked as Sam frowned. “How do you know demons you send back don’t tell them what did it? Or who was with him?!” he roared as Sam looked down. “They’ll hunt you, Sam. And now with the seals gone our powers might break out and could kill someone!” he finished as Sam swallowed before sitting down on the spare bed. “I will not let that happen,” he snarled as the younger scoffed.

“Dean, you can’t tell me what I can and cannot do,” the younger tried, his brother’s words touched a bit deep to him but he understood. Because if he was hunted, so would Dean. But the ringing of his phone made both jump and Sam shot up so he could answer it. “H-hello?” he stuttered gripping his nose softly. “Travis, hey,” he greeted quickly as Dean looked away. The elder took a breath as the younger took the notes down. “Carthage, Missouri,” that caught his attention as Sam wrote something down. “Looking for Jack Montgomery,” he showed Dean the message as he nodded once when he hung up.

Once Sam and Dean were on the road, the older brother decided to tell the other what he found out. “Sam I found out something about our family,” Dean spoke up suddenly, it startled Sam who turned to him in curiosity. “Mom was a hunter,” he claimed, surprising him as Sam looked out the window.

“A hunter? Wow,” Sam uttered in shock. “How’d she look? Was she happy?” he asked suddenly.

“Yeah, she was. And believe me, I wouldn’t have believed it either had I not seen it for myself,” Dean claimed, remembering how she beat him. “Damn she kicked ass, she almost took me down,” he admitted as Sam looked to him shocked. “She was awesome. Funny and smart, helpful,” he remembered. “But John, he was… human, for sure,” Dean claimed before frowning trying to think.

“What?” Sam asked confused.

“Nothing, I just suddenly realized Cas sent me back, which means angels have that type of power,” Dean claimed before Sam added.

“Which means we might,” he stopped before sighing. “If we can control them,” he finished as Dean nodded before frowning. “What? What is it?” Sam asked all of a sudden.

“Sam, there’s something else I need to tell you,” Dean started with a pause. “Yellow-Eyes was there. He was there when Samuel and Deanna died, he killed them. Then he killed John before making a deal with Mary,” Dean claimed before Sam froze.

“Me. It was me,” he breathed before scoffing. “We finally learn more about Mom’s family and that hunting runs in our family to learn they were murdered. And for what? So Yellow-Eyes could bleed in my mouth?” he snarled before Dean paused and thought about what he’d told his brother.

“I never said anything about blood Sam,” Dean frowned realizing what Sam kept from him, said brother froze as he thought what he just said before producing a guilty look. “You knew about that?” Dean asked confused.

“Yeah, about a year,” he admitted as Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter. “I should have told you, Dean, I’m sorry,” he apologized to his brother who looked ready to growl at him in anger. But he was trying to keep his temper in check.

“You say that a lot,” he admitted as Sam paused, fearing what his brother would say.

“Dean-”

“I’m not going to force you. I want you to tell me in your own time okay?” Dean asked breaking his road concentration to give Sam a pointed look. “You don’t have to tell me right now. I’m fine with that,” he claimed as Sam stared at his brother for a moment, confused.

“You’re not mad?” he asked cautiously.

“I’m a little mad, but it’s mostly me because I wasn’t here. I’m your brother and protector, I don’t care what you say,” Dean ordered by pointing at his brother. Sam pursed his lips for a moment before sighing, looking back at the road. A tiny smile tugging at his lips from the comment.

IV

It didn’t take long to hit Carthage, Missouri as Sam gave him the address he had received from Travis, Dean had snagged his binoculars when they pulled up he could see what looked like a regular guy. “That’s him? You sure?” Dean asked Sam who frowned himself.

“Only Jack Montgomery in town. I did a double search just in case,” Sam confirmed as his brother nodded.

“Well, what are we looking for?” Dean wanted to know what they were on the lookout for.

“Anything weird,” Sam repeated as they watched the man.

“Weird? Sam this guy seems normal. I mean we’ve seen big weird, little weird, and weird with a top of crazy. But he’s boring?” the elder retorted as he lowered his binoculars, eyeing the guy, Sam wasn’t using his binoculars though. “You lose yours?” Dean asked, motioning to his own.

“No, they’re right here,” he lifted them with a casual shrug before lowering them. “But Travis seemed pretty sure,” he claimed before both turned to look at the guy as he started his search of the fridge. Slowly they both watched him grab things and started eating chicken before he grabbed raw meat, both their faces morphed into one of disgust as he paused.

“Qualify as weird?” Sam asked as Dean nodded.

“Yeah,” he agreed with a shudder, before starting up to head to the motel. “We okay to work this?” he asked as Sam nodded with a pause.

“Yeah, I think we can,” the younger spoke as his brother nodded.

“Alright then,” he said, liking what he heard. They hit the motel before stopping when they entered, a smile spread across Dean’s mouth at seeing someone.

“Travis,” he greeted with a large hug, the old hunter with a beer in his hand. “Told you we should have hidden the beer,” Dean accused Sam as the older smacked his shoulder.

“Smartass,” Travis smirked before yanking Sam into a hug. “Good to see you kid,” he greeted the taller who grinned.

“You too, Travis,” Sam told as they separated.

“Damn you got tall,” Travis joked as they laughed. “How long has it been?” he asked as they thought.

“What? 10 years?” Sam questioned as Dean shrugged.

“Probably,” Travis smirked looking at them. “So you track down Montgomery?” he asked as Dean nodded.

“Yeah. Looked ordinary. Other than his diet,” the older Nephilim shrugged as the hunter frowned.

“Boys we got a Rougarou on our hands,” he explained confusing the pair.

“A Rougarou?” Dean asked in disbelief. “Is that made up?” he asked before Sam stuttered to answer. “That sounds made up,” he stated to Travis who sighed.

“Well they’re as real as you and me,” he claimed before continuing. “Rotten teeth, wormy skin, you know the works,” he finished chugging some more beer.

“This guy didn’t fit that,” Dean claimed before Sam added on.

“He looked human Travis,” the younger finished as he shrugged.

“They start human, then turn ugly,” he commented as the brothers paused.

“So what? They go through some kind of metamorphosis?” Sam asked as Travis thought.

“Yeah, like a maggot turning into a bullfrog,” he said as he looked out the window. “They’re hungry is the main objective,” the older hunter claimed as the brothers looked confused.

“For what?” Dean asked, not wanting the answer.

“Long pig,” Travis announced confusing the older brother who frowned as the younger exhaled softly.

“Human flesh,” Sam translated as Dean nodded his head.

“And there’s my word of the day,” he determined while Travis continued.

“Hunger is different for them. Once they get a taste, they’ll transform and it’ll happen fast, they will be a monster forever. One bite is all it takes; eyes, teeth, skin- all turns. Can’t go back from that,” Travis claimed as he turned to them. “Jack’s headed there on a bullet train,” he claimed as Dean thought about something.

“How’d you find this guy? He’s a walking, talking human right?” he asked curiously.

“I’ve been tracking him. It runs in his family,” he spoke as Dean felt a bit uncomfortable.

“Do you mean?” Sam started to ask as the other nodded.

“Killed his daddy back in ‘78. Mangled 8 bodies before I got him, used to be a dentist belief or not. Little trophy wife of his was pregnant at the time, she put the baby up for adoption. By the time I found out, he was long gone, lost in the system,” Travis growled taking a swig of his drink.

“You mean you couldn’t find someone?  _ You _ ?” Sam teased making the older man sighed.

“Honestly, I don’t know if I wanted to,” he revealed. “It would’ve been a kid I would’ve gone after. Not the heart, I wanted to wait to be sure. And I guess I am,” he finished as the brothers paused watching him take a drink.

“Here why don’t you go and get everything we need. I’ve never hunted a Rougarou so I want everything,” Dean fibbed, he had everything in his dad’s journal, he recognized the name just never hunted one he could remember.

“Sure, kid,” he grinned, smacking the younger’s shoulder. When he disappeared, muttering something about younger hunters’ knowledge as Sam whipped around.

“Half-human? Can we do this?” he asked as Dean frowned, trying to think of all the reasons not to, sad he wasn’t coming up with any as he didn’t know anything that might trigger his powers, they seem to be coming in spurts.

“I don’t know, I can’t think of any reason not to, I’m trying to think, I am,” Dean admitted before sighing. “I can’t tell what triggers my abilities. They might just be coming out,” he shrugged as Sam frowned, looking down. He’s had four months to get used to the hints that his powers were coming out.

“I think we can Dean, maybe this is a starter for us. Half-human/half-monster, we need to do this,” Sam claimed as Dean looked over. He was staring at his younger brother and could tell he was trying to make up for Ruby.

“Alright, we’ll give this a go. But the moment anything starts happening, we’re done and Travis is dealing with this,” Dean ordered, not wanting to risk his brother’s life.

“Okay,” Sam nodded. Glad that his brother would allow them to keep working because he knew Dean would be very protective of him but was still irritated.

IV

“Alright boy,” Travis smirked as he showed Dean his weapon. “Fire,” he stated, it surprised them for the wording before Dean caught on.

“Fire, okay,” he nodded as the man started to put his gas cans and create his throwers.

“Deep-frying is the only way I know how to kill them,” he admitted making Dean frown.

“Well, that’s horrible… Jack’s dad?” he asked as the older hunter nodded as Sam came back into the room.

“Whoa,” Sam paused seeing the progress they’ve made. “Getting ahead of yourselves?” he asked in slight disbelief.

“We can’t risk anything. Once he hulks out, it just remains,” Travis warned as Sam sat down near the table.

“But what if he doesn’t? I’ve been checking on lores about Rougarou-”

“My 30-year experience isn’t good enough?” Travis interrupted as Dean paused before continuing, making sure to stay out of it but kept an ear out.

“N-No, I just like to be prepared,” Sam defended before Dean spoke up.

“Sam likes to research. It’s his weakness,” Dean joked trying to keep the tension low. Old hunters hate being challenged by younger ones, John was a prime example. “What else does it say?” Dean asked as Sam huffed softly.

“It says that they could live among humans if they ate a lot of raw meat so long as they stay away from ‘long pig,’ they stay human,” Sam claimed as Travis frowned.

“The vegan of meat,” Dean claimed as Sam nodded.

“Basically,” Sam said as Dean smiled a little. He knew Sam wanted to hear this, it meant good news for them. Travis had been watching them curiously while listening to Sam.

“It’s good on ya, Sam. But those are fairy tales,” he started before going to get a cup of coffee. “Everyone I’ve heard of took the bite,” he claimed as Sam stood.

“Doesn’t mean this one will,” Sam denied as Dean listened becoming a bit worried. He already deduced their growing powers were tied to their emotions, if Sam got too worked up something might happen.

“You want to wait for the body count?” the old hunter asked as Sam sighed.

“Why can’t we just talk to him and explain? Maybe he can fight it,” Sam tried as Travis laughed.

“Fight it? That boy’s going to be hungry like haven’t-eaten-in-days hungry. You slap a big juicy sirloin in front of him, he’ll go for it,” Travis spoke as Dean winced, having known what that felt like.

“I’m not killing him unless he deserves to die,” Sam snarled as Travis glared, inhaling a few times the left as both Dean and Travis stared after him before the old man turned to the other.

“What is with your brother?” he asked as Dean glared.

“Nothing,” he spoke defensive making Travis back off. Looking down he continued to work on his tank trying to ignore the other hunter’s attempts to pick at Sam’s behavior. The next day try started in silence, Sam had ignored his brother most of the night 

“We’re just gonna chat with him?” Sam asked as Dean nodded, he kept his gaze to the road.

“Yeah, I’m all down for that. If he’s for human then we go on our way,” Dean claimed.

“And if he goes for humans?” Sam already knew when his brother nodded.

“Then we take care of him Sam, if he refrains from killing humans I’ll leave him alone. But if he attacks then we’ll have to deal with it,” Dean spoke.

“He has a wife, Dean, he-he has a life here,” Sam tried before realizing when Dean looked to him.

“If I were to suddenly kill people with my powers, would you stop me?” he asked as Sam froze, not expecting that. “Sam, even though I would prefer you to fight me as long as possible, I still expect you to stop me if I kill others,” Dean revealed, horrifying his brother as he stared.

“Dean-” Sam started.

“No, Sam. You will kill me if I turn,” Dean ordered as Sam looked down. “Deal?” he asked as Sam nodded with a deep frown and glaring out the window.

“Stop the car,” Sam ordered as Dean frowned but did so.

“What’s wrong?” he asked as they exited, Sam was pacing and was feeling angry.

“You were pissed at me when you saw Ruby! Now you’re doing everything to protect me and telling me to kill you,” Sam ranted.

“Only if I go dark side if there’s still a chance, by all means, save me! Don’t kill me until I’m fully gone, ya here?!” Dean yelled, he was understanding Sam’s anger but was trying to keep him calm. “Sam, I’m scared, okay? I’ve seen lights flicker when I get angry, I’m not even in control of my powers, what can I do when I learn? I’m trying to stay calm okay? I hate that I left you alone, I do. But we cannot let our emotions rule our heads,” Dean started as Sam stopped.

“Why are you being so rational about this?” Sam asked as he sighed.

“Because, you are not a monster,” Dean snarled. “You may have demon blood in you but you are an angelic child in all. Sam, you are my little brother who I will always protect! Do you understand me? You are my charge to protect, you will fight it, you always have,” Dean defended as Sam paused.

“What if I can’t? I don’t know if it’s my psychic powers from Azazel or if it was from my angel side,” Sam started as Dean leaned against the Impala sighing softly as they looked too different directions. “So now what?” he asked softly.

“Now? We go  _ talk _ to Jack. Just talk Sam,” Dean claimed as he got in the car, Sam followed trying not to think about what they just talked about. “Sam. I’m trying, okay? I am,” Dean promised as the other’s face softened and he nodded. Safe to say the drive was silent as Sam thought about what his brother was saying he knew their powers were dangerous and they would need to start practicing them.

“Can we?” Sam asked suddenly catching Dean off guard.

“Hmm?” he asked not knowing what his brother meant.

“Learn to control them?” the younger asked as the other thoughts for a moment.

“I don’t see why not. It’ll be better, we just have to figure out how to do that. Okay?” he suggested as Sam nodded, satisfied with that answer.

The talk with Jack went as well as Dean thought despite both assuring him so long as he didn’t bite a human he was safe. But he got pissed when he learned that his birth father was killed by a hunter. Dean almost jumped when Jack’s wife popped out before she left for the store, Sam elbowed him with a look as the older sighed giving the curious woman a polite smile and greeting, saying they met Jack the other day looking for work. She chatted a few minutes before remembering that her car was running and took off, after all that when they tried to explain that if he didn’t bite he would be safe. Sam told him just to eat a lot of raw meat, Dean threw in a few ideas; hamburger the main thing. But he got pissy when his father was brought up.

So now they were sitting out the side of a woman’s apartment where Jack was staring. Dean was trying to keep straight thoughts but it was damn hard.

“Dude,” Sam whispered seeing his brother’s interest.

“What?” he asked, shrugging as Sam sighed shaking his head as he looked at the folder he had snagged. “So he was at the bar for what?” Dean asked as his brother shrugged.

“I don’t know,” Sam frowned as he looked up before freezing making Dean turn too, instantly he narrowed his eyes when he spotted a figure sprinting across.

“Is that?” he asked, already moving to gather his flamethrower.

“No Jack! No,” Sam snarled as they shot out of the impala. Dean cursed as he held on tightly to his weapon, racing up the stairs. He had hoped Jack would refrain from his instincts, it gave him a slight belief that he could ignore that other half of him that wasn’t human. Now he wasn’t sure, Dean followed Sam up the stairs and kicked the woman’s door. Her screams made them jump as Sam didn’t see Jack anywhere.

“Wait!” Dean tried before she ran back into her room saying she was calling the cops. “We should go,” he claimed before Sam nodded.

“Yeah,” he agreed before the hightailed it back with Dean grabbing the door with a small laugh. They made it down and took off just as sirens went off.

“Too close for comfort,” Dean claimed as Sam sighed.

“Ya think?” he asked as he put both extinguishers behind the seats. “What the hell was that?” Sam asked confused as Dean drove off.

“I don’t know, but I’ve got a bad feeling,” Dean said as Sam nodded.

IV

Sam felt a weird throb in his temple as he and Dean snuck up Jack’s porch, Dean had run up, silently. Flamethrower in hand, he paused and made Sam do the same as he frowned.

“What?” Sam whispered.

“Something’s wrong,” Dean answered as Sam looked before zeroing in on a car in the shadows. “Oh you stupid son of a bitch,” Dean muttered as he sighed, gripping his weapon tighter.

“Travis,” he claimed. He felt… dread as they ran into the house to see Jack chewing on the old hunter. There was blood everywhere and he must’ve heard them when he stopped and snarled at them. Jack’s face was veiny and bloody eyes. And to their horror, he was still chewing as Dean gagged a bit.

“Oh god, Travis,” Sam whispered. His throat had been torn open.

“Jack?” Dean asked worriedly. He knew they were long past the safe point, he was gone.

“Where’s Michelle?” Sam asked suddenly.

“Gone. She ran,” Jack whispered as he bowed his head.

“Did you hurt her?” Dean questioned harshly. He didn’t see or hear her and was worried.

“No. I-I couldn’t,” he sobbed. “She-she’s pregnant,” he told them as Sam breathed heavily. It was the same situation as his father. “I tried to tell your friend that I wouldn’t go for humans but he wouldn’t… listen,” he struggled as Dean frowned and turned sad eyes to Sam, trying to tell him that he  _ wished _ this didn’t happen.

“Jack,” Sam breathed. Feeling the same thing as Dean who tightened on his lighter. “You-” he stopped when the Ruguru perked up, carefully the brothers tried to judge his reactions as he turned and eyed their weapons.

“What are those for?” he asked, suddenly quiet as Sam tensed.

“You know what it is Jack,” Dean said, suddenly serious and firm as he studied the former human’s actions.

“Are you going to kill me?” he asked as Dean tensed with Sam who frowned and looked to his brother. Instead of explaining Dean attacked only for Jack to jump out of the way and punched the older Nephilim who went down with a grunt.

“Dean!” Sam gasped and tried to light his weapon as it was yanked from him and he too was hit by the fire extinguisher.

IV

Sam felt a tiny nudge to his mind like something was urging him to wake, he winced and tried to open his eyes only for him to see nothing. He was in a closet. Instantly he surged up and rammed into the door angrily.

“Jack!” he shouted wanting to know where his brother was. “Dean!” Sam yelled as he wanted to see if he could wake his brother.

“Dean can’t answer,” Jack spoke sadly. Sam instantly felt dread in his heart as this registered.

“Why not?” he asked as he spotted a hanger.

“He just can’t,” Jack answered as Sam huffed.

“If you hurt him, Jack!” Sam started before the Ruguru cut him off.

“Calm down, he’s fine. For now,” Jack said as he watched Dean’s face, the wound on his head bled but something odd to Jack was as he watched the occasional twitch of Dean. But he drooled at seeing the blood on Dean’s temple, Sam’s fists continuously hit the door as he yells for his brother. “You and your friends turned me into this. The other one…  _ Travis _ ,” he spat the name. “Tried to burn my wife alive,” he growled as Sam gasped about how the hunter handled that. “I tried to tell him I was going to fight it. But he refused to believe me,” he sobbed. “You turned me into  _ this _ ,” Jack bit out as Sam continued his attempt to lock pick the door.

“Jack, listen to me. Dean and I didn’t do this!” Sam desperately called out. “I know what your feeling,” he revealed, hoping it would help stop Jack. “Being half of something.”

“What do you mean?” Jack asked confused. They seemed human to him or… were they like him? Half of a monster.

“We’re what’s known as Nephilim,” he claimed, hoping beyond anything that nothing was listening to him at the moment.

“What’s that?” he asked once more, curious.

“Angelic children,” Sam spoke, still trying to pick the lock with a hanger. “But… we’re known as abominations because we were never meant to be born.”

“I can never go back,” Jack spoke up as his hunger came out. Gingerly he dipped his fingers in the blood that had dropped down from Dean’s wound and sucked it off before moaning softly. He started to reach for Dean once more as Sam realized he failed in stopping the man and needed to get out  _ now _ . Dean picked just that moment to start waking up, he kept feeling that weird nagging in his skull, it was becoming louder and louder as he regained his senses. Barely recognizing the sudden danger as Jack’s mouth opened and his eyes darkened.

“Jack!” Sam’s voice broke out as the closest door slammed open, making the Rouguru whip around with a hiss just as Sam used his lighter and the fire extinguisher. Catching Jack as he leaped up when Dean rolled off the table, protecting his head from the intense heat. But hearing the screeching from Jack as he burned was… horrifying for both as they watched. Sam looked completely defeated as he watched but looking into his brother’s eyes, he saw the sadness in his face. Both were hoping that he had turned good but he had gone so far off the deep end that death was the only option. Slowly he stopped screaming when he finally fell, the fire going out as Sam quickly came to his brother, helping him stand. “Come on, come on!” Sam urged as they stumbled out, Dean was still out of it though.

IV

“Dean, you okay?” Sam asked worried as Dean winced but drove. He kind of felt mixed feelings toward this, he felt anger and pissed that they had to kill Jack but he was too far gone. Angry that his wife found out and that he turned.

“Yeah, I’m good. You?” he asked as Sam nodded before swallowing. “Sam,” he called softly. “I am… truly sorry that we couldn’t stop Jack,” Dean apologized as Sam sighed.

“I know. Me too,” he agreed as Dean nodded. “I’ve made my decision though,” he spoke up suddenly as the elder looked over-curious.

“What do you mean?” the oldest asked confused.

“Tonight, when I thought he got to you. I used my power to shove the door open, I think. And it was the angelic side,” Sam revealed as he remembered. Thinking that Dean was going to die from the monster he shoved and felt that weird push, but it was… euphoric, a warm feeling. “You were right,” he said before finishing. “We should learn control.” Dean paused and was silent as he thought.

“Then we will,” he nodded. “You will gain control of your powers, we’ll wipe out that demon blood in you Sam,” Dean swore as Sam nodded, pursing his lips together as he thought.

“Yeah,” he trailed off.


End file.
